Great Wolf Lodge
by Blue-Flame-Snake
Summary: Join the Pirates of the Caribbean as they head to the Great Wolf Lodge! Every character throughout movies 1-4 is included! Join Jack, Will, Gibbs and MANY more as they explore and stay at the Indoor Waterpark. This story is based off of my childhood memories going to the Great Wolf Lodge. I hope you enjoy, as you read and experience the humorous, adventurous, romantic, story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro: **_

**Ok so in this story the Pirates of the Caribbean go to the Great Wolf Lodge! Inspired by the time me and my sister first visited :3 (if you do not know what the Great Wolf Lodge is, you might not understand half the story). But the Great Wolf Lodge is like an indoor waterpark where you can stay at. It has an arcade, shops, long hallways and etc. It's very roomy and it's almost like a hotel yet much better. **

**ALL characters are in this book. Even Davy Jones, Blackbeard, Teague, Maccus, Hadras, Angelica, Will, Norrington, and MANY others...**

**Anyways I was bored and I decided to make all of the main characters of the Pirates go to the Great Wolf Lodge! Hope you enjoy! :3 (and yes! The characters include the characters throughout movies 1-4. Do NOT be disappointed. anyways, enjoy please! **

* * *

William Turner stepped into the cool, refreshing lobby. The place was HUGE! There were statues of many animals everywhere and amazing sights to be seen already. The floors had animal prints on them as well, making it look even more like a wilderness. This place truly was amazing! Just like Joshamee Gibbs had said!

He glanced over his shoulder to see Jack Sparrow and the rest of his so called 'friends' struggling with their bags into the door.

Lucky for him, he hardly had anything much to carry. Just a few normal stuff like a toothbrush, pillow, blankets, clothing and of course a bathing suit... or.. trunks whatever.

"Mr. Gibbs... This place, I must say... is rather..." Will could hear Jack's voice chimmed from behind as the Captain entered into the main lobby. And already the lobby looked freakin' awesome!

"Yes Cap'n?" Gibbs scurried to his side, his own face lit up from the awaiting adventures that lay inside the lodge.

"This place... is remarkably... err cool" Jack looked confused as he tried to decide on the right word.

"Doesn't look like much to me!" The scornful snap of Davy Jones told Will that the others had finally made it.

He turned to face Jack and Gibbs, as the others still hung behind. "Jack. How can you only call this place 'cool'?" Will remarked. "I'd say it's-..." But Will was quickly cut off by one of Davy Jones' crew men, Maccus. (Maccus was in the form of a hammerhead shark so... yeah)

"I'd say.. this is epic!" His scratchy voice yelped as he shoved his way to the front with Will, Jack and Gibbs.

"Indeed" James Norrington agreed just a few steps behind. "Alright, alright my children! Calm down... let's sign in!" Jack mused, flailing his arms everywhere and picking up his luggage one more, which Gibbs was already carrying half of it anyways.

"Uh Mr. Gibbs... how bout you sign in.. oh and who's paying" Jack quickly fumbled with his junk to make it look as if he couldn't grab his wallet at the moment. (or whatever pirates used to carry money)

"Oh um.. I think Cutler Beckett should pay" Gibbs quickly pointed his index finger to the lord.

"yes yes.. you go confront him and tell him the great news! That he has to pay then" Jack smirked with a rough laugh. Gibbs quickly frowned, yet did it anyways.

Ever since Calypso, or Tia Dalma, one of Jack's old friends granted life to the dead such as Davy Jones, Blackbeard, Norrington and many others, the folk all became friends as Will remembered. Everyone decided it would be best if none of them tried to kill each other for the meantime.. yet other times... you just felt like you just HAD to snap a whip at them.. more or less.

Will quickly got refocused on topic as Gibbs came hurrying back. "He said he'd put in fifty, how bout you?" Gibbs nudged Jack, making a few stingy junky items drop from the Captain's grasp.

"Err... ask Young Turner here" Jack mumbled moving to the back.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and began to take out his own money.

"When are we going to get moving? My word, this is taking longer then it is to set sail with the idiot Captain Sparrow here" James Norrington joked with a chuckle. Jack only gave the Commodore a menacing glare yet said nothing.

"We're paying, thanks" Will quickly reminded the snappy Commodore.

"yes yes well just hand a few hundreds to the nice lady and let's be off!" Norrington shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you taken math before you fool? We have to pay the right amount! Not too much nor too little!" Will shot back before turning back to Gibbs. "D-Done yet?" he murmured, not wanting anyone else to get as restless as Norrington here.

"Yes... now I'm done" Gibbs finally handed the lady or cashier his last twenty and gave her a friendly nod. "Thank ye my lady" Gibbs smirked before turning back around. "Cap'n. It's done" He nodded before Jack's face quickly lit up.

"Gents! Let us go now!... To our room!" Jack heaved another sly smirk.

Will only rolled his eyes, while Norrington let out a sigh, and he could just make out even a slight sigh also coming from the cashier.

Will quickly felt embarrassed because of his friend Jack. "Uh hurry let's go!" Will snapped.

"Ok ok" Gibbs bustled as everyone quickly started moving again.

"So what number are we?" Angelica's Spanish toned voice sounded from farther back. Jack quickly spun around at the girl and gave a grin. "104!" he called.

But that wasn't the only problem... here comes Barbossa, shoving himself into the lead.

_Great, trouble._

"Jaaaack! What makes ye think ye can lead?" Barbossa's scathing tone snapped at Jack quickly.

"My crew. My lead" Jack quickly answered.

"Oh don't play that son of an excuse with us now. We're not your crew" Norrington corrected with a glare.

"Dang alright. But I at least-!" jack began but Barbossa just cut in again. "Thought so..." Barbossa then pushed his way into the lead as the bundle of pirates all headed down some very long halls with soft matted flooring. Doors were on either side of them as they walked. And every once in a while Will could hear the small shriek of Hadras from behind. (Hadras is the shell-headed guy in Davy Jones' crew). The Shell-head almost complained more and more with his high toned voice that he kept losing things.

"Where's my goggles now? I can't find them!" Hadras wailed like a total child. "Hush up! We'll be there any moment!" Angelica spat.

And it was true... they finally made it! 104! At last!

Will just couldn't wait to get started! After all... they had 4 days and 3 nights to stay here at the lodge... better make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please enjoy more and more as the pirate crew head for the waterpark next! :3**

* * *

Jack Sparrow intently shifted uneasily as everyone stared at the large room. There were many bedrooms throughout the small room. Yet Jack had no idea on who he was going to sleep with... yet many ideas began to hatch in his head before long...

"Ok so... I'll take this room!" Norrington quickly called as he quickly slipped into one of the largest rooms. "Hold up you!" Gibbs objected. "There are NOT enough beds and so everyone here will just have to sleep with... another" Gibbs quickly explained with a somewhat embarrassed look perched on his face.

Norrington quickly screw up his face. "Sleep with another soul? Not happening" he spat.

"IS TOO! or would you rather sleep on the dirty, cold floor!" Angelica then spoke up, her eyes quickly flashing with sudden hate with the Commodore. "Why do you have to be so difficult James!" Angelica muttered before giving him a shove. The Commodore instantly was overcome with her sudden anger with him. "Well gosh... n-never thought of it that way" Norrington began to rethink.

But then Elizabeth sighed. "This'll take forever! Ok so.. me and Will are together, how about everyone else?" she quickly glanced at her husband, William Turner who seemed to be fighting back a devious smirk at the moment.

Jack frowned and quickly turned away before Will had time to meet eye-contact with him. He and Will usually did this often. They versed over whether they'd get their girl or not. And Jack was wanting to sleep with Angelica anyways...

He quickly slid a glance at the girl who seemed to not even have the slightest thoughts on him at the moment...

Oh whatever! He was determined to get with her anyways!

He looked about throughout the room. Who else would she go with?... but that's when... her father quickly announced it. "I call my own daughter!" His voice pierced the room so unpredictably.

"Odd. Father and Daughter" Beckett disagreed. "Shut your mouth. By my word, I get what I want" Blackbeard protested. "And by MY word I get what I DESIRE" Beckett shot back.

"Ok enough with the fighting!" Gibbs then cut in.

"Cap'n... maybe you and I?..." awkwardly Gibbs then murmured into Jack's ear, giving Jack a shiver. "But um.. Mr. Gibbs... we're both... err.. males" Jack questioned with a look.

Gibbs frowned. "Ever had a roommate? Jack... is it you dislike sleeping with other folk or other men or is it just that you desire to sleep with a girl?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes and then his gaze slid to Angelica.

"S-S-Shut it." Jack quickly tried to hide his shame.

"Me and Davy Jones will take dis room" Calypso quickly put in her vote. "AGRRRREEED" Davy Jones hurried into Calypso's claimed room and quickly sat down his luggage.

"come on you slow slugs. I wanna get to the indoor waterpark. Let's worry about rooms and roommates later!" Davy Jones spat as he unzipped his things.

"Agreed!" Hadras sounded.

Jack shrugged. "Good enough for me" he nodded with a stupid smile.

But Jack could just make out Will rolling his eyes nearby, which Jack only returned with a glare.

Unfortunately, Jack's father caught the glare and gave a sigh. "Jackie.. is that the way we start out day?" Captain Teague Inquired, making Jack's face go red. He could feel the stupid smirk perched on both Norrington's and Will's faces from behind. "N-No dad" Jack hung his head with rash embarrassment.

"Good" Teague made his point.

_Why do these things always happen to me?..._

* * *

"Oi, everyone here?!" Scrum, one of Jack's other friends called when everyone had their swimming gear on...

"Will, Norrington, Davy Jones, Calypso, Hadras, Angelica, Gibbs, Teague, Blackbeard, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Beckett, Maccus, Scrum, and... Governor Weatherby" Jack went all the way down the list of the peeps of his that were here... he made sure to enlighten his tone on 'Angelica's' name.

"Alright! Let's set out!" Jack yelled as everyone grabbed a towel and quickly rushed to the door.

"This'll be an adventure Cap'n" Gibbs smirked as they all quickly filed into the halls.

"Indeed" Jack's eyes though never left Will's who never Elizabeth. Jack couldn't help but give a glare. What was with Will and Elizabeth. His gaze then quickly slid to Angelica. She was much more better looking than Elizabeth. But how would Will know? He has no good taste in food, therefor no good taste in women either.

Jack was still appealed to Angelica's bikini she was wearing when Hadras quickly rammed into him. "OH SORRY!" the shell-headed idiot apologized stupidly as he ran down the hallway after Maccus.

"Great" Jack narrowed his eyes. When could a man get some time to even think?!

He sighed and then couldn't help but crack a smile. These were his stupid yet fun friends. He then quickened his pace until everyone was running down the halls like flipping children to the indoor waterpark.

"There it is!" Elizabeth shouted as they neared the doors. "Oh I can almost taste those waters!" Barbossa gave a scornful laugh as they quickly slid open the large and rather heavy doors.

Immediately as Jack entered the great waterpark, the fresh scent of chlorine water hit his nose, and for a moment he took a few seconds to take it all in. This truly was an awesome place!

He looked around and observed the scene. There were hundreds of water slides everywhere! And the whole flooring was almost drenched in water! There was a huge wavepool too! It looked just like waves at the beach yet it was in a flipping pool! WHO KNEW!?

Jack then nudged Gibbs who seemed to also be amazed just from beside him. "T-This.. uh... This place is awesome" Jack spoke in his awkward tone as usual.

Gibbs cracked a smile. "Told ye" He muttered with pride before glancing and pointing towards a HUGE bucket. The bucket was attached to a large playground set with lots of water spraying and pouring everywhere! Best of all, there were two long slippery and twisting slides that sped down the sides.

"That bucket there Cap'n fills with water" Gibbs began explaining as Jack took it all in. "When the bell rings at the top" He then pointed at a small bell that suddenly began ringing just at that moment.

Gibbs smiled wildly. "When the bell rings, the bucket tips! And it's full of water Cap'n! COME ON! let's go stand under it!" Gibbs demanded gleefully with a chuckle before he sped off.

"Oh wait! We have to find a place to put our stuff Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called but the first-mate was already staring contently up at the bucket as it tipped more and more.

"I say what is that man doing?" Governor Weatherby Swann mused nearby.

Jack shrugged before quickly looking around. There were also little tables around the place where you could put your things. But Jack still wasn't done being introduced to the waterpark. Farther back he could see LONGER rides! Rides where you could ride with others and go into dark tunnels!

There was also even an outdoor pool! He could just make out the sun blazing and reflecting on the water from the outdoor pool as when he noticed it.

He stammered for a moment before saying "This place is big" He muttered to himself with such awe.

He then set his stuff down quickly and prepared to catch up with Gibbs. This was going to be the best week ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here! Sorry for the wait. Took a while to describe the details within the chapters. Anyways, do enjoy! :3**

* * *

Will watched as Jack set his stuff down nearby. Will hurried to catch up with the eager Captain. "Jack, where are you going? Must we try sticking together?" Will asked, his eyes darting all over the waterpark yet again. Jack looked up as he strapped on some old goggles that looked about ready to fall off his face!

"William... We an go wherever we want, whenever!" Jack began, casting his arms out like usual when he got so intent on something. "But I'm going to go have fun with Mr. Gibbs here ya see? You go do whatever you want or join us, Savvy?..." And then without waiting for an answer, Jack quickly spun around. "Taa" He then grinned before he hurried over to Gibbs.

Will just watched contently. Should he join the two? They were usually fun to hang around all the time... and not to mention, it was Gibbs who came up with the idea of coming to the Great Wolf Lodge in the first place...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...?

"Oi, what ye waiting for?" Scrum's voice suddenly sounded nearby. Will jumped from the sudden shock of speech from Scrum. "O-Oh.. I was just watching those two... wonder what they're waiting for eh?" Will narrowed his eyes to see if anything was bound to happen... but nothing.

"Well I think it might have something to do with that big tippin' bucket" Scrum chuckled with a starch grin.

Will looked up to see where the loud bell noise he had been hearing was coming from. And it was true! There was a bell on top of the bucket that Gibbs and Jack seemed to be waiting under. The more the bell rang, the more the bucket tipped!

"It IS going to tip!" Will mused.

"Well... might as well make the best of it, eh?" Scrum then darted forward and quickly joined the two.

Will shrugged and then followed, waiting for the millions of gallons to drop.

"Hey lads, you made it!" Gibbs remarked as they came racing over.

"Yeah... Ol' Will here wanted to know how this thing e're works!" Scrum's pirate accent never lost it's tone as he spoke.

Jack only gave Will a 'Knew it' look before turning back to Gibbs.

This somehow though agitated Will. He hated when him and Jack versed over little things like this!

"What are ye waiting for?!" The sudden crackle of Barbossa's voice suddenly rang through the loudness of the waterpark. Screams and laughter were heard everywhere among the place!

Will turned to see Barbossa leaving the table where the others were still deciding on where to go. "We-" But just as Will was opening his mouth to respond, a random kid nearby screamed "HERE IT COMES!"

And Come it did! The bucket had finally tipped! Will wasn't paying a bit of attention as water from the bucket poured down at them from high speeds! Hundreds, maybe MILLIONS of gallons flooded the area! Will was quickly overtaken by a small wave that had formed as the water bursted downward!

Water quickly clogged his ears and filled his mouth and nose! It was AWEFUL! He had been totally unprepared!

After a few seconds of just sitting under pouring water, the water finally died down and the bucket then began to refill at the top...

Will quickly began coughing as soon as the water had vanished into some drainage vents nearby, so that the place wouldn't overflood...

"Well? What ye all think of it?" Gibbs remarked as he shook water from his ears with a smile nearby.

Will's eyes completely stung as he tried to open them. "I-I..." Will could hardly get the words out as he kept coughing.

"I... I was so unprepared!" Will howled with sudden fury as he began spitting water out of his mouth.

"Sorry mate. Your fault" Jack mused as he shook water from his dreadlock hair out. "To me, that was fun!" Jack then croaked, amusement for Will's status sparking in his eyes, which made Will scowl even more!

"Now, now... I know that was a bit startling but ye all will get use to it as soon as I did when I first came here..." Gibbs promised, giving Will a pat on the back.

Barbossa now, who had also gotten into it was smiling like a wild idiot nearby. "Dang I love me a good splash!" the old captain remarked.

Will only rolled his burning eyes more. "Oi! I must agree with Barbossa here on this one mates!" Scrum laughed. "yeah yeah" Will then sat up, still a little edgy by the wait of the force of all that water.

Quickly as ever Angelica and Hadras came streaming over to them from the tables. "Are you guys ok?!" Angelica quickly asked. "yeah! What happened?" Hadras, the shell-head agreed with his high pitched tone as usual.

Will quickly caught a glimpse of Jack give a small smirk at the sight of Angelica.

_What's with Jack!..._

"Oh, My Dear Angelica. It was simply only a-" Jack began his so called 'sweet-talk' to the girl but she only gave him a glare to cut him off.

"I thought you guys died from all that water!" Hadras then remarked getting a dramatic sigh from Barbossa and a roll of the eyes from Angelica and Gibbs.

"It was only part of the waterpark, let me assure ye!" Gibbs corrected with an irritated look.

"Oh phew!" Hadras gave a smile.

"well... now what ye plannin' on doin'?" Barbossa then remarked looking around at all the other fun things. "loads of things to do" he added.

"aye" Jack followed his gaze. But Will was still intent on not getting back under that dang bucket! EVER again!

"Look can we just move away from this bucket for now?... Before it begins to tip again" Will didn't want to sound like he was afraid or annoyed or whatever. he just didn't appreciate it as much as the others did.

"reckon your right" Scrum nodded and then with that they headed back to the tables.

"There you all are!" Norrington quickly greeted them back with a swift and slightly sarcastic smile.

"yes, we were gone for about five minutes" Will snorted then turned back to Jack. "Ok, I'll follow you and Gibbs. But only because Gibbs knows what he's doing here..." Will then confirmed what Jack had asked before the bucket scene which made Jack only give a slight groan of annoyance.

"Deal with it" Will muttered.

Suddenly then Captain Teague, Blackbeard, and Davy Jones came laughing up to the group. "Oh hey you younger folk" Davy Jones began with a sly grin. "We're just going to head on over to the lazy pool if you don't mind..." Davy Jones explained. "yeah..." Blackbeard chuckled again.

Will only nodded to accept the offer. Good. They're out of the way at least. Those three always liked to be together... maybe it was because of their age or something? Who knew...

"Be good Jackie" Teague remarked getting an embarrassed nod from Jack back in response.

Then the three captains headed to the boring lookin' lazy pool which was... actually a normal pool.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Angelica then prompted, an impatient look appearing in her brown eyes.

"I don't know actually" Norrington snorted.

"Well how bout we head on over to the wavepool for a chance!" Gibbs nodded towards the pool, when suddenly Hadras' voice came into earshot. "H-Hey is that Maccus!? He's already in the wavepool! No fair!" Hadras remarked with a glance.

Will followed the shell-head's gaze. And it was true! Maccus the hammerhead shark or whatever he was... Was already heading into the wavepool!

"he probably left us already because we're sitting here and doing nothing!" Norrington remarked before the pirates began hurrying to the pool. "Gosh those waves do look big" Elizabeth sudden chimmed, from being so silent. "Oi. She be right" Scrum said doubtfully.

"You aren't scared are you?" Angelica turned with a smirk as they neared the pool. "N-No, No." Scrum lied with a stupid smile.

Angelica only ignored this, as did everyone else. By the time they neared, the waves had gotten as big as ever!

"Hurry lads! into the wavepool!" Gibbs yelled with sudden excitement sparking from his voice. "Let's have some fun for the day!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here! Hope your enjoying it! :3**

* * *

Jack quickly followed his friends into the pool. Waves instantly began to crash and tumble around him, making him feel someone active and greedy for some fun! He quickly dove deep underwater, feeling the waves as they toppled from above the surface. He then opened his eyes, to reveal a beautiful scene! there was no sand in the pool at all! The ground was granite like a normal pool!

And yet waves still were toppling everywhere at the surface!

Jack then resurfaced to come face to face with a splash of a wave. he coughed a bit and spat out water before realizing how fun this could be!

He glanced over to see Gibbs resurface just beside him and get swamped in the face with a wave as well. Jack couldn't help but let a chuckle slip making Gibbs give a devious smirk. "Funny now eh?" Gibbs spoke sarcastically.

"Yep!" Jack then dove under the waves again and almost collided with Barbossa underwater! 'WATCH IT!' were the words that Barbossa mouthed was underwater.

Jack mouthed 'sorry' back before quickly resurfacing. Waves were all around him and he could no longer see his friends! He felt excitement bubble inside of him as more waves crashed from all around him. This was almost like being lost at sea in a storm! It was hilariously fun!

He then watched as suddenly Angelica and Will's heads bobbed up from underwater. The two were struggling against the push of the waves as Jack watched. "Move!" Will urged with a chuckle. "Want me to move eh?" Angelica gave a devious smile before shoving Will deep under the waves. She then began to laugh as Will chocked on some of the water as he tried to resurface.

"Hey!" Will laughed yet tried to sound angry.

"You said move.. so..." Angelica joked

Jack quickly smiled at the sight of his friends and then quickly swam over to them. "Hey lads! Wanna play some sorta... game?" Jack asked as another wave crashed onto him and shoved him underwater. He quickly felt water slide into his mouth and quickly engulfed more and more. He then resurfaced, spluttering and coughing madly.

"Jack, you ok?" Will quickly swam towards him, followed closely by Angelica.

"Sure, fine, yes" Jack cleared his throat of the gagging water. "Ehem, anyways, like I was saying-" yet he was cut off from another wave.

The three quickly resurfaced together again. "Game? We heard you the first time." Angelica remarked as she reappeared.

"Oh... well do ya?" Jack asked again. "What do you mean? It's like we're playing one now!" Will laughed as another wave toppled Will into Jack.

"Reckon you be right!" Jack breathed. He could picture it now! A blazing storm overhead as the three struggled to find land!

But suddenly then, Barbossa's head cracked the surface as he came bursting up from below!

"Finally gents! I found ye!" Barbossa coughed a little water as he spoke. Angelica smiled at him welcomingly. "We were just starting a game" She remarked.

Barbossa's eyes quickly lightened. "What game be that?" Barbossa asked as more waves crashed around him.

"Hmmm... we were just getting to that part" Jack recalled when suddenly Gibbs came floating over to them in a floaty, or float.

"hey mate, where'd you get that!?" Jack was surprised. "Near the shore!" Gibbs tried to yell over the waves. "if ye want one, better be quick. they're going fast!" Gibbs chuckled before disappearing over the waves in his float.

Jack quickly glanced at the others. "I want one..." He admitted before diving into the water and flipping around backwards to head for the shore.

Near the shoreline of the wavepool, it seemed more rougher and more dangerous. If you flipped over, you could scrape your arm or leg on the hard granite flooring below...

Jack needed air now as he swam below the surface so he tried to swim up but suddenly, Barbossa was tossed into him, flipping him over and over! Jack struggled to the surface but a wave overcame him before he could breathe and batted him back below!

This was serious now. jack couldn't get to the surface with all those waves! Wave after wave, Jack couldn't be quick enough to grab a breath! "H-H-HELP!" He screamed underwater, fear edging into him unstoppably. His lungs now began to ache. He need air! But he just kept getting tossed around from below the surface...

He was about to give up hope when suddenly an arm sped down deep into the water and grasped him by the hand! Jack quickly felt the arm strain and pull on him until he neared the surface! This person was trying to help him! He tried to swim with the arm as it hauled him farther and farther to air! he then finally broke the surface and was toppled onto the shoreline!

Coughing and wheezing, his eyes stinging, his nose burning and his stomach feeling full with water now, Jack looked around for his savior.

He soon met Angelica's eyes nearby! She had been the one to save him? He coughed more as she dragged him farther up the bank. She then flopped him down and just gave a menacing glare before she headed back into the pool.

Jack slowly sat up, still wheezing, and yet he was alive! She had saved him... but why?

He wanted to know why she was so angry with him too... it wasn't his fault for being trapped by those waves! Or was she just embarrassed for saving him?... NAH! Not Angelica.

He slowly rose to his feet, feeling light headed now. He watched as she then disappeared between more waves, farther out into the wavepool... He felt like a totally idiot now. A complete fool! She saved him in a waterpark! WOW.

_Some flippin' pirate I am!_

He then let out a sigh and sat down at the waters edge. Maybe they could go do something else now? But he was determined not to get washed away by more waves. He suddenly then spotted William nearby, struggling on out of the waves himself! he was spluttering up water as he surfaced too.

Jack actually noticed that he too was angry with himself for something... and maybe it wasn't just anger... but pain? he quickly rushed over to Will who had flopped down on his back now.

"William... Y-You ok mate?" Jack quickly inquired as he neared.

Will only closed his eyes as he answered. "just stubbed my toe on the bottom of this granite wavepool... nothing more" Will replied calmly.

Jack nodded... but as Jack looked closely to examine the scene on Will's toe, he noticed it was bleeding quite badly!

"William.. maybe you should go back to the tables? Dry off and clean that wound of yours up mate.." Jack continued, his eyes never moving from the bloody toe of Will's.

Will instantly sat up, a grim look on his face. "No thanks Jack. I can manage a little blood!" He snapped before crossing his arms.

Jack sighed and then reluctantly sat down beside his friend. He had no idea where the others were at the moment but he didn't even want to bother going back in the wavepool to search for e'm.

His mind then slowly drifted back to Angelica who had saved him from his honest accident by the waves. What she did was quite unbelieving.. She saved him and then didn't even say a word before going back into the water. Was she annoyed at him for getting caught up in the waves? Or was she... embarrassed?

Suddenly a familiar voice cut him off from his thoughts.

"Woo! We gotta do that again sometime!" It was Davy Jones's hoarse voice, followed closely by the agreements of Teague and Blackbeard. The other three had returned from their little swim or whatever at the lazy pool.

Will greeted the men with a nod as they all neared.

"Jackie. Why aren't you in the water with your friends?" Teague quickly noticed with a daintful look in his eyes.

Jack tipped his head to one side. "I... I was taking a break?" Jack lied. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his father but at least Teague would respect him in front of his friends... or so he had hoped.

"You can't pull that one off on me Jackie" Teague gave a small grin, which made Jack return the grin.

Blackbeard then suddenly began looking frantically around. "Where's my daughter?" he then asked. "Is she with the others?"

"She's fine!" Jack snapped, turning away again, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He was still so intent on learning the answer to his rescue.

"Well You don't have to snap at us, you ungrateful little-!" Davy Jones began but was cut off by a look from Teague.

"Well... You need to be less snappy!" Davy Jones corrected himself, with a snort.

Jack then turned back to the men, his eyes quickly brightening with a new idea. "H-hey.. could you three go and fetch the others?" Jack then asked, making Will even turn to listen to what Jack had in mind.

"Well of course, but what for?" Blackbeard countered.

"How bout we have some lunch mates?" Jack then suggested, realizing suddenly on how hungry he was...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please enjoy! And please leave a review when done! Thank you! ^ ^!**

* * *

Will followed Jack and Norrington to the pizza station just a few staircases up from the main lobby floor. They were all still dripping wet from their quick-dry-off but at least Will didn't feel as cold as he thought he would be.

Jack led the way and then they finally came to the Hungry-Wolf, or the Pizza place is what Elizabeth and Davy Jones like to call it.

"Alright, who's paying" Jack quickly spun around as they entered the walk in café.

Norrington looked to Will. "Don't look at me. I left my wallet back downstairs at the waterpark" Norrington explained before slipping a devious grin. "Looks like I'm not the one ordering" He then added.

Will only rolled his eyes. At this rate, they'd never get their pizza if they kept on fighting! And he knew how Jack was... Jack would fight until he'd win on anything! So Will reluctantly took out his wallet. "I've got a few twenty's fresh on me... but I will not just waste them all on some pizza for a crew large enough to set sail on the freakin' Titanic!" Will joked with a glare.

Jack chuckled at this, while Norrington just sent his gaze to the floor. They all had heard the story at least once in their lives on how the biggest ship in the world known as the Titanic had been sunken by an iceberg.

"Alright alright... Jack you need to put in a ten or something! Will's not the only one here with cash is he?" Norrington challenged, getting Jack to make an annoyed face.

"Fine" Jack slowly slid out a five. "There..." he mumbled.

"there? That's no help at all!" Will snapped, feeling anger begin to bubble up from inside of him.

"Want it or not?" Jack teased.

Will gave one last snort before snatching the five up and then stormed away to the cashier.

"Ehem..." he tried to cool his temper once he got to the counter.

"I'd like an order of three large pizza's please" Will quickly ordered, trying to remember just how big their group was...

"No... wait... four? Ugh! Just stick with three" Will stammered, feeling red all over from embarrassment now.

"Ok sir, what toppings would you like on them? Anything?" The Cashier quickly added, making Will feel even more idiotic!

He turned his gaze quickly to Norrington and Jack. "Quick, who wanted what?" Will asked.

Norrington quickly stepped up, for he had the better memory than Jack.

"Davy Jones, Elizabeth, Teague, Maccus and I wanted the cheese and mushroom. Governor Weatherby, Angelica, Beckett, Blackbeard, and Hadras wanted just Pepperoni. And... Scrum, Calypso, Barbossa, Will, Jack, and... err... Gibbs I think wanted the spicy peppers with cheese and olives." Norrington quickly relisted the orders.

Will was totally lost...

"H-How about you order and I'll pay..." Will suggested, still feeling totally befuddled by all those orders. "Good idea" Norrington agreed with a swift nod before taking his place...

Will then let out a sigh.

_How long does it take to order Pizza?..._

* * *

"Finally! I'm starving..." Elizabeth remarked as the three men gradually and finally made it back to the waterpark. The tables were well away from the water... so maybe that would be a good enough spot to eat?

But then Beckett suggested something.

"How about we go eat outside..." Beckett spoke in his usual slow tone.

Angelica nodded. "Good idea" she and Maccus then offered to carry the pizza, while the others quickly gathered the plates and silverware to eat with. Then they all headed outside.

Instantly warm sunlight bathed Angelica's cold skin. She hadn't had, had as much time to dry off just as the others, so her hair and skin still felt a little wet, damp, and soggy.

"How about this table?" Hadras the shell-head pointed out. The table was near a small Tiki bar, where you could order drinks and other snacks. Angelica rolled her eyes at the thought of sitting near a bar. They'd have Jack, Barbossa and most of the men sitting up there!

She quickly tried to find another table, out of range of the Tiki Bar. "nah... to shady.. how about near that soda machine?" she pointed out...

_At least if they were that thirsty... Soda would be better for them than alcohol._

"kai" Hadras quickly left his table and agreed on Angelica's.

"This looks like a nice spot" Barbossa chimmed happily as he began taking a seat.

"Indeed" Norrington nodded.

And best of all, they were right near the outside pool as well! They could get a good view of the pool from here, and when they were done they could just go step in.

Angelica quickly chose a seat near her father and Norrington. But Jack on the other hand looked a little saddened as Norrington chose his seat near her.

_Why is he acting like this?..._

Then it hit her. Jack was wanting to sit beside her! She slightly let a grin slip at the thought. Poor Jack, she thought. having to sit beside Beckett and Scrum.

She watched him intently as Beckett gave Jack a defiant glance before taking a bite into his pizza. Jack still looked uncomfortable at this...

She then laid her attention back onto the pool. The reflection of the sun was glazing off of the water. It was a marvelous sight. Water was sparying down from many directions, seeming it was a waterpark. Kids and other younger adults splashed around happily nearby. They were tossing a pool basketball into a hoop at the far side of the pool.

"Smmm- some... fmm... fun eh?" Norrington spoke with a full mouth to her. Angelica quickly slapped him on the face with a disgusted glare. "Shut your mouth when eating! Looks gross!" She remarked before turning away to take a bite of her pizza.

Norrington however wasn't finished...

He quickly jerked her back around to face him. "DON'T JUST SLAP ME WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" Norrington spoke rashly.

Angelica quickly felt her own anger rising more and more, yet also felt a small hint of fear within her at the same time. The Commodore could get angry easily at things like this... maybe she shouldn't have slapped him?

"hey! leave the girl alone!" Jack's friendly and yet joking voice called from the other end of the table.

"OH SHUT UP! your not in this!" Norrington then turned to stare Jack down with another menacing glare. But Jack hardly even flinched. His eyes were also calm, yet taunting. "How come I just made myself apart of it then? Seems to me like your attention quickly swept on me" Jack challenged with a playful glance.

Angelica watched intently, still a little shaken by Norrington's fierce tone and stare. but now the Commodore's eyes were really blazing! Anger and hate swelled deeply in his eyes until it almost seemed as if he were going to jump on jack when Blackbeard cut in.

"Are you messing with my daughter?" Blackbeard's tone hardened by each word.

James Norrington quickly sat down at this. Blackbeard was one of the most feared pirates of all... other than Davy Jones... and maybe Beckett but he wasn't consider much of as a pirate.

"I thought so" Blackbeard narrowed his eyes before turning to Angelica. "You alright my love?" he asked, making her feel so helpless.

"I'm fine father..." she responded quickly. yet she couldn't help but notice a hurt look in Jack's eyes as the quarrel ended. And for a moment Jack looked a little jealous of Blackbeard...

Maybe it was because Blackbeard had settled Norrington? No that couldn't be... or could it?..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Keeps getting good! Please review if you like it! ^^**

* * *

After lunch they all decided to go back inside and try some of the water-rides... or water slides whatever you wanna call them. The fresh scent of chlorine quickly overwhelmed Jack and his friends once more as they made their way inside.

"Which ride first?" Maccus asked as everyone awkwardly stood waiting for someone to answer.

"well let's see... there's the Water racers... WaterTubes... and" Gibbs began. "Well whatever! Those rides are nothing compared to the Rushing River and the Howlin' Tornado!" Gibbs then remarked, eyes gleaming suddenly at the thought.

Jack quickly was interested in this. "Howlin Tornado you say?" He asked, liking the title.

"Mmmhmmm, best ride in the whole waterpark!" Gibbs recalled.

"Well how bout we ride that then?" Angelica then suggested.

"yeah!" Hadras agreed.

"Whoa whoa..." Gibbs cut them off. "we can't ALL go together" Gibbs recalled the rules now. "Four people per tube" Gibbs announced as they all began walking slowly toward the ride.

"Well who goes with who then?" Davy Jones sounded impatient, wanting to get on that ride and try it for himself.

"Hmmm... I don't know" Gibbs admitted looking around at everyone as they neared the ride.

Jack thought of this, the same way he thought of sleeping in rooms with a partner... He wanted Angelica on the ride yet again. And he was determined to get with her.

"How bout.. me, Gibbs, Will, and... let's see... Angelica! We can take the first one" he announced with a gleeful spirit.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Maccus spoke up. "Why do you all get to go first?" The hammerhead shark formed guy asked intently.

"Yeah" Norrington agreed.

"Oh whatever! I'm... I-... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?" Jack tried to refer to his best quote, but knowing Maccus and everyone, it wasn't about to be easy on going first.

"Relax! We'll all get to go!" Gibbs retorted.

"Course we will" Calypso agreed. "Let's be fair" she added.

Jack rolled his eyes at Calypso's remark. Calypso was always based on fairness.. the creepy voodooist type woman was always seething with tricks and spells.

"Well for one thing.. I AGREE that my daughter should go first" Blackbeard gave a warm glance at Angelica, who looked as if she were a little embarrassed from his statement.

"Yes, yes, but Jack, why choose me? Why not Barbossa or Scrum? Another close friend of yours?" Angelica tried to change the subject from off of her, at which made Jack feel a little hesitant now.

What could he say? He wanted to ride with her? NO!

"Well Barbossa's no fun anyways and Scrum well he..." Jack began but was cut off by a "HEY!" from Barbossa just from behind.

"Now ye know I'm always full of fun!" Barbossa corrected Jack with a stupid smile.

Angelica though was still waiting for her answer, and Jack knew she wouldn't agree to ride with him without the answer...

"Ok... maybe because... because.." Jack began to fumble in his words, at which Gibbs caught onto.

"What he means is, my lady Angelica, you can be a lot of fun sometimes!" Gibbs quickly saved Jack from an utter embarrassment.

Jack let out a phew and a nod of thanks to Gibbs as they continued. "That so?" Angelica smirked sympathetically at the two men, only before Norrington cut in. "if she's ALL THAT FUN, what if I wanted to ride with her, Jack?" James Norrington challenged.

"Oh shut up!" Elizabeth then cut in. "You'll only make it worst! let's just ride the freakin' ride!" Elizabeth snapped making everyone fall silent afterwards before continuing onward...

* * *

"Here we be!" Gibbs announced after a long trail up a lot of stairs. "Finally" he added with a puff.

Jack instantly was overcome with excitement with it all... Will on the other hand was still a bit saggish. He had wanted to ride with a few others like Elizabeth... but OH NO. Course not.

Angelica quickly parted a path between the three men as she wanted to get a look at the ride. "Not much Gibbs" she tested, her eyes narrowing slightly. Will watched as Gibbs gulped hard before he shook it off. "You'll be impressed my lady. Once we start down the ride is what I mean" Gibbs explained.

"Please step forward and take your seats" There was a man waiting for them there. Will and the others stepped forward, finding a place in the tube. There were four places where you could sit. Each place for each pirate.

"Keep your arms within the float. No flailing arms either" the man went over the instruction.

"This'll be hard for Jack" Will joked on how Jack usually flailed his arms, getting a stern look from the Captain afterwards.

"Ok.. have fun!... wait.. who wants to be going backwards?" The man asked before the float could take off.

"Um..." Angelica looked unsure. "Nah" Jack also added. Will shook his head. Nobody wanted to go down backwards he was guessing... but that's when Gibbs volunteered. "Aye. It be scary going backwards on your first shot so I'll be the gentleman and go backwards since I've already ridden this before" he offered with a small smile.

"Thank you" Jack murmured.

Will only nodded his thanks.

"Ok, have fun!" The man then pushed the float down the long passage. Water ran along underneath the float making it pick up speed more and more.

"Whoa... this is awesome!" Will couldn't help but remark as the tube then turned dark. "Aye!" Angelica agreed.

Will now couldn't see anyone as they traveled at a fast pace now down the tube. Slowly now, fear and excitement began to creep into him...

"So.. when does the ride pick up, you know?" Jack suddenly asked through the darkness.

Sudden sunlight arched a gapping hole ahead... WAIT... A HOLE!?

"Aye... right now" Gibbs responded.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Angelica quickly panicked. "We're going to fall STRAIGHT downwards through a hole!?" Angelica yelled.

"Aye! Fun eh?" Gibbs was calm looking.. like he was an expert of being on this ride. But fear kept edging Will more and more as they neared the hole. "Um.. is there anyway of emergency exits or something?" he joked, half scared to death and half excited.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack's voice then rang through the darkness once more... but now as they neared the hole, Will could see more better and he could just make out the outlines of Angelica, Gibbs, and Jack all sitting close by.

"Hold on lads!" Gibbs yelled as they finally began to tip into the hole.

Will felt his heart pounding fiercely as they finally zipped into the hole. All four of them let out shrill screams! Except Gibbs' was for excitement...

Will instantly felt like he was lighter than air as they plummeted into a huge tube!

Water sprayed everywhere! They were spun around and around, going down a huge drop! It was amazing! Will could hardly even think!

He could just still hear the other three screaming with joy as well! This truly was the best ride! Water hushed up into his mouth suddenly and he was forced to swallow. It may have tasted foul and sudden but that still never stopped him from laughing and yelling more!

They finally fell into a smaller hole which led back out into the lodge.

"WOO!" Jack was finishing his scream as they came out the tube.

"T-That was so much fun!" Angelica remarked to Gibbs as they all slowly came to a halt at the bottom.

Gibbs nodded. "wasn't it?"

But Will's heart was still pounding so vigorously over the amazing sight and scene that just took place in his life! This was so amazing! And he hoped it would never end!...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 here finally! Please leave a review if you like it so far! I'd really appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

"That be the best ride ever" Barbossa finished after another run on it. "yeah! totally awesome!" Maccus agreed.

Angelica then sighed as everyone was once again gathered up together. "Well.. it's getting late and the waterpark closes at what, 10:00?" she remarked.

"No, 9:00 actually" Gibbs corrected her, making Angelica sag a little more. So many things had happened today! She wasn't ready for them to end this quickly...

"Well we have tomorrow and the day after that, don't we mates?" Scrum reminded with a smile. Angelica quickly brightened at this.

"And there's lots more to do at the Lodge than just the waterpark" Gibbs added. "Well din, how bout we go dry off?" Calypso advised with her accident as usual. "Agreed" Beckett nodded before heading off back towards the table. Angelica and the others reluctantly followed, still feeling rather down about leaving...

* * *

When they all got back to the room, it was almost 8:30, and everyone was impatient on taking a shower now, seeming there were only 3 showers.

"Alright, so.. one at a time" Gibbs tried to calm everyone. "I WANT MINE NOW!" Davy Jones bellowed. "I'm the lord here!" Beckett tried to make his mark. "How bout me? I'm... um... Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack tried. "yeah? well I'm Scrum!" Scrum tossed back.

This was getting nowhere. "Come on! let us cooperate!" Angelica yelled, trying to get everyone's attention... but nothing happened. She finally couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" she finally screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone fall silent. For a moment nobody said anything, which made her feel even more awkward, but then Gibbs spoke up.

"Thank ye, my lady" Gibbs nodded before turning to everyone. "Ok.. it's only fair that the... err..." Angelica could tell that Gibbs was struggling quite hard, which made Blackbeard sigh and Davy Jones roll his eyes. By seeing this, she suddenly found the solution. "How about, the eldest go first!" She announced, saving Gibbs from an awkward moment...

Gibbs nodded in thanks and then gave a cheeky smile. "You heard the woman! Eldest first!" he announced.

"Mmmm... I can handle it" Norrington only shrugged respectfully. "Ok, whatever" Elizabeth agreed.

"Seems fair to me!" Davy Jones gave a taunting smirk before disappearing in one of the closest bathrooms to take a shower. Sure there were about five bathrooms. But only three bathrooms had showers which was quite a bummer and a rip off...

"I think I'm an elder here too so I should also get the privilege to take a shower as well" Teague spoke with honesty and yet somewhat humor as well, which reminded Angelica of Jack suddenly.

She couldn't help but to take a quick glance at him. She slowly slid her gaze to the man, who was chatting wildly with Will, Scrum, and James Norrington.

She watched him a moment longer before Will suddenly turned and met her gaze. The two stared at each other for a rather awkward moment before Jack and Scrum caught onto this. Norrington only sighed before strutting away at the sight.

Angelica quickly turned at Jack's sight and quickly followed her father into another room, feeling a little overwhelmed and embarrassed now.

"Angelica? You ok?" Her feather's soft voice quickly lit the room as she followed him. "Yes..." she replied.

"Mmmm... Anyways, I'll be taking my shower now, love" he slowly told her, making her feel a little depressed. She didn't want him to go. There was no one else for her to really talk too... well she really didn't feel like talking to nobody else but someone she knew and trusted at the moment...

"Ok" She only nodded, getting a weak smile out of Blackbeard before he disappeared into the bathroom... moments later she could just hear the shower water going.

She sighed, turned, and then strutted back out into the main room.

Hadras and Maccus were eating cereal on the couch, watching T.V all at the same time. Norrington had disappeared with Elizabeth into the halls, at which, she watched as Will stormed out after them...

Jack was sitting alone in a chair by Maccus and Hadras while Calypso was dozing off in Davy Jones' room.

The others were not really in sight at the moment.

Angelica sighed before sitting down in a chair next to Maccus and Hadras, as well as Jack.

Jack's eyes quickly grew soft as he turned to look at her. She quickly narrowed her eyes at him in return and turned away.

"Oh snap! Did you see that guy get shot from a twenty yard distance!?" Maccus was overheard by Angelica. "SURE DID!" Hadras agreed, grabbing a juicebox and sucking on it.

Angelica sighed. When were they going to do something?... she was bored just waiting around for it to be her turn to take a shower, as well as everyone else.

"So.. Uh Angelica" Suddenly jack began talking to her, over the boisterous noises that Maccus and Hadras kept on making about people getting freakin' shot at.

She sighed. "yes Jack?" she turned to him finally, to see his big round playful eyes.

"So... I thought maybe tonight.. you and I" he began, making Angelica feel a little uncomfortable. But then she recalled of what he was trying to tell her...

"Jack. I will NOT sleep in the same bed as you." She snapped, giving him a glare.

"Oh come on, love!" Jack teased, giving her a lopsided grin. She couldn't help but turn away now, feeling embarrassed yet again by his playful eyes. "No." she repeated sternly. "Why not? Is there someone better than ol' Jackie?" he chuckled making her feel even MORE annoyed.

"No! It's just that I will not be sleeping with you, knowing what you will do" she mused, turning back to see his taunting eyes once more.

"Dearest Angelica. You can always trust me... I-" he began but she cut him off. "No! I cannot!" she yelled, making Maccus and Hadras suddenly look up. "Jack you know how I feel... I cannot... I-" she suddenly became frightfully embarrassed yet again to be seen scolding Jack in front of Hadras and Maccus.

"Um... we could leave" Hadras offered.

"NO!" She yelled louder now, turning heel and storming off to the door. She quickly opened it to see Will and Norrington fighting with scornful words out in the hall over Elizabeth.

_UGH! men!_

She then nudged past them, and continued down the hall where she could escape Jack and everyone else that she just couldn't stand to be around!

She finally let out a sigh as she rounded a corner. The hall-lights were dimmed now, and she suddenly felt utterly alone. I mean, yes, she understood how easily annoyed she could get... but to be annoyed just by the looks and comments of Jack Sparrow?

"Ugh!" she muttered to herself, cursing in Spanish for a moment longer before she finally sat down.

_Why can't Jack just see how I don't want to be with him as much as he thinks..._

But then she slowly began to think back to when she had yelled at him... maybe she shouldn't have been so rough? He WAS only trying to ask... Why had she gotten so upset by that then?... OH WHATEVER.

_I'll go back later... _

But the more she thought of Jack, the more apologetic and more sympathetic she became for the man...


	8. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy chapter 8! Finally had time to finish it.. Anyways please enjoy! thank you for all you followers and reviewers! You truly are awesome!**

* * *

Jack watched as Angelica stormed out of the room, feeling utterly angry at himself now. WHAT DID I DO THAT TIME!?

He sighed and then looked over to where Maccus and Hadras still were. "So um... sorry bout that... how's the uh.. men getting shot at?" Jack tried to change the subject but he only seemed to sound more stupid.

"Um... it's going great!" But surprisingly Maccus' eyes brightened by the reminder.

"Oh yeah and when Handson got shot that other time? Very unique... I never knew a bullet could go straight through a bear and still kill and man at far distance" Hadras recalled another episode.

Jack chuckled at the sight of the two. Always the most spirited within the small bundle of pirates.

"So what's the show called?" Jack asked, trying to tip his head back to get a better view of the T.V

"Thousand ways to die..." Hadras smirked like an idiot, which made Jack laugh even more.

Suddenly though, Davy Jones came storming out, a smile perched on his face. "BOY did that feel great!" he remarked.

Jack quickly stood up now. "Is it my turn?" he asked. "Nope. Your buddy Gibbs" Davy Jones corrected with a hard pat on the back to Jack.

"Ugh" Jack muttered under his breath before strutting back to his chair...

* * *

After everyone had taken their showers, it was about time to go to bed... cause it was like about eleven by the time everyone had a turn to take a shower... worst part was, the showers grew more colder by each pirate...

Later on that night as well, Jack noticed that Angelica had returned, and her emotions were a little better than the last time he saw her.

"So are we going to the arcade tonight!?" Scrum suddenly asked when they all were sitting around in the living room. "I cannot say" Calypso responded.

"Hmm... how bout we leave that for tomorrow night?" Gibbs decided. Beckett nodded while others only mumbled their agreements.

Jack sat lazily in his chair still. Feeling as if there was nothing better to talk about, he simply started a conversation. "So... about who we're sleeping with tonight" he began. He didn't even DARE to look over into Angelica's eyes.

"Jackie's right. What's the plan?" Teague asked suddenly.

"Hmm... ye got a point there, Jack" Gibbs nodded. "Welp! Who ye all want to sleep with?" Gibbs asked. Everyone slowly looked around at one another, quickly making Gibbs rephrase that. "No, No. Sorry. I meant..-" He began. "We heard what you said" Beckett cut him off though with a dull look in his sharp eyes. "err... right" Gibbs lowered his head in precaution on not to fight back with Beckett.

"Hmm... How bout we just take the friend who we normally know the best?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Sure..." Will nodded as he looked over at the girl. "you and me Elizabeth" he noted, getting a nod back from her. This only annoyed James Norrington now.

"Um... How bout not." He stated.

"Oh Shut up" Will countered steadily, his gaze hungrily locking with Norrington's. Norrington quickly thought the best of it and dropped it though...

Gibbs suddenly then turned to Jack. "You and me, Cap'n?" he asked.

Jack opened his mouth quickly to object, and say that he wanted Angelica... but how could he? Gibbs was his friend... and he's known him longer than anyone here!

"Errm... uh... I'll mull it over" He nodded, feeling more and more depressed by the moment.

"Which soul will sleep with me?" Barbossa suddenly then asked, getting silent looks from everyone.

"N-Nobody?" he asked.

"No. Somebody will HAVE to take you" Will responded with a shake of his head.

"AND WHICH SOUL BE THAT?!" he retorted hotly again, making Will roll his eyes.

Barbossa snorted then dropped it yet again though...

Jack though had, had enough! He was tired of waiting. He finally slid his gaze towards Angelica. Her gaze was already surprisingly locked with his though, making him feel unsure of whether of not he should have looked at her...

She then only gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. he sighed yet again at her lovely sight though. Her curly dark brown hair, and her lovely deep brown eyes.

He couldn't resist. He the cleared his throat surprisingly and spoke. "A-A-Angelica... Wanna sleep with me?" He slowly and shakily asked, getting a few stunned looks from the others.

Blackbeard quickly snorted in sudden disgust, while Teague gave Jack only a small stare.

"W-Well we HAVE known each other for a while and..." he began awkwardly without waiting for her to reply.

"Hmmm... I don't know Jack. How bout tomorrow night?" she pressed, giving a small grin.

Jack was stunned for a few moments at her reply. She declined, yet accepted! TOMORROW!

Glee and sudden joy filled Jack. He nodded though, trying not to lose his cool. "Sure" he mumbled before turning back to everyone with a huge lopsided grin like never before...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! please enjoy and add a review! ^^ thank you. And sorry for being slow on this one. I wrote this chapter with amazing detail when it suddenly got deleted somehow... So I had to rewrite it. So sorry.**

* * *

Morning had come before you knew it. And Will and most others were already out of bed. The early signs of dawn is what woke Will that morning though actually. And he and Barbossa were the first ones up.

But by now it was about 9 AM. And now everyone was ready to go down and get some breakfast at the Loose Moose Café.

Today in fact, Will felt like he was in a way better mood.

"What do you feel like having today?" he asked Scrum and Elizabeth as they were walking down the halls to the Café.

"I might want a croissant, eggs and maybe bacon" Elizabeth replied with glee in her eyes. "Oi. I might have me some bacon as well! And some pancakes... and..." He began naming lots of things.

Will only chuckled at the lost at thought Scrum. He then looked around to set his gaze on Jack suddenly. The Captain seemed to be in a better mood as well, ever since last night's talk on who was going to sleep with who.

_Wonder why that is..._

Will knew the answer. He knew Jack liked Angelica yet again. And Jack knew that he knew... so it was kinda fair.

All in all, Jack and Will normally shared secrets together. Nothing like they use to do back when Davy Jones was the captain of the Flying Dutchman or anything.. But now they were great friends.

"I want those blueberry pancakes!... if they have any" Will suddenly heard Hadras talking to Gibbs and Beckett, just up ahead. "Yes, very tender berries they be" Gibbs nodded.

Today was going to be yet another great day! Will could tell!

Moments later they finally entered the Loose Moose Café, where there was LOTS of things to choose from on the breakfast menu.

"We have to split four tables... seeming we ALL can't sit together at one full table" Gibbs announced as they got there. "Agreed" Jack nodded as they headed in.

The Loose Moose café was decorated nicely with soft flooring and a GREAT view of the waterpark from a window. It was all so magical being here at the Great Wolf Lodge.

Will watched as Jack then scooted in Angelica's chair like a gentleman nearby with a lopsided smirk on his face. "Allow me" he murmured.

Angelica gave a narrowed-eyed smile at him before she turned back to her table, at which OF COURSE, Jack sat at as well. Blackbeard, Jack, Angelica, and Teague all sat at one table. Will, Scrum, Elizabeth, and Weatherby Swann sat at another. Norrington, Davy Jones, Calypso, and Barbossa sat at another. Maccus, Gibbs, Hadras and Beckett sat at another... it was all even.

Moments later the waitress came strutting over. "What would you all like?" she asked with a smile.

"I'd like... hmm..." Scrum began stammering over what he wanted.

Will only smiled at his friend. And later on, Scrum finally chose some grits and pancakes, followed by the orders of Will, Elizabeth and Weatherby.

After breakfast it was already about 10:20. Time was slipping from their hands fast. So they all headed back upstairs into the room and changed into their bathing suits.

"Everybody here?" Gibbs asked looking around as they all clustered out of the door by the time they had all finished getting ready.

Jack only shrugged to Gibbs, who then turned and began leading the way down the halls. After a while they began running, anxious to see the waterpark yet again.

As soon as they saw the doors, they ran harder and then finally came to a stop once they arrived. Fresh chlorine swept Jack away as he entered yet again. The waterpark was just the same fun, watery world it was yesterday.

"hey let's go get under the bucket!" Maccus suddenly suggested as soon as they entered. "YEAH! Gibbs agreed, throwing his stuff down.

Jack looked up to see that the bell was already ringing and the bucket was already beginning to tip. Excitement bubbled up in him yet again. It was going to be yet another fun day!

He quickly hurried over to where most of the pirates were already gathering. "Let it pour like the rain of evening!" Davy Jones bellowed as he came to stand under it as well, getting a few chuckles from everyone else around him.

Suddenly though, Angelica had a marvelous idea! "hey, what if we lied from under the bucket?" she suggested, crouching down to lay on her back.

"YEAH!" Maccus quickly agreed.

Jack smiled at this. Angelica was always full of great ideas.

He quickly crouched down onto his back, brushing up against Angelica as he did so. He quickly turned to his left to give her a lopsided grin, at which she returned. he then slowly entwined his hand with hers. Feeling her warm, smooth hands just made him want to melt.

And surprisingly she didn't jerk her hand away...

On his other side, he felt Gibbs lie down beside him.

"Isn't this fun Cap'n?" He chuckled.

Jack smiled at his friend. "Tis!" he yelled over the screams and laughter coming from other kids and adults around them.

Suddenly Elizabeth let out a loud screech. "Here it comes!" She yelled.

And sure enough, millions and millions of gallons of water began to pour down onto them. Instantly the water tore him apart from Angelica and he was quickly blinded from all the gushing waters around him. The water filled his mouth with the foul taste of chlorine but he still was having fun!

Finally when the water had stopped pouring, he sat up, feeling drenched in water all over. "What a drop!" Norrington remarked as the Commodore shook out his hair.

Jack's eyes burned but badly now from all of the water that flooded them, but that didn't stop him from looking around for Angelica who had been vigorously torn apart from his grip.

He quickly found her near Will and Scrum. In fact, a lot of pirates were moved by the force of the water a few distances.

"Some fun!" Hadras yelled as he got to his feet from nearby.

"Well now what?" Beckett then snorted from his disfigured position on the ground.

Jack shivered though as he studied Beckett. The way Beckett was laying was NOT normal...

he quickly looked away though, thinking it might be rude to stare... or so it would seem.

"Let's go get into the wavepool!" Blackbeard suggested with a hoarse tone.

"Ok" Angelica nodded.

"Sounds good to me ears!" Barbossa agreed as well before he took off to the shoreline.

Jack followed, closely by Maccus, Elizabeth, Will and the others.

Jack though couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear from what happened at the wavepool yesterday... What if he got tripped up by the waves again? Angelica won't always be there to save him...

Yet he didn't want to look like a freakin' coward... Especially in front of Will and Angelica. So he took a deep breath and reluctantly followed. Will though was already giving him a look like 'what the heck', which made Jack's skin crawl.

"WHAT?" Jack snapped at Will before diving underwater.

Instantly Jack as overwhelmed with such beauty. The lights in the wavepool were still on from last night, making the water shimmer and shine with glowing sparkling rays of light. It was a sight that would blow you away!...

Jack quickly resurfaced, not wanting to lose a lot of air now.

He looked around, seeing Calypso swimming peacefully nearby while Scrum was doing all sorts of splashing from a distance...

_Hmm... I wonder if their up for that game now?... AND I know just the game!_

"Hey guys!" he tried to call over the mass of waves and current structures that swirled around him.

"yeah?" Angelica suddenly bobbed up beside him, making him quickly feel embarrassed.

"Oh um... Angelica. I was thinking, what if we tried playing a game now?" he suggested quite awkwardly. yet Angelica only nodded and gave a smile. "Sounds fun. What's the game about?" she asked.

Jack quickly brought on his idea. "What if someone plays as a Kraken and the other people can be like fish or ships that the Kraken goes after!" Jack suggested with a cheezy smile.

"mmmmm... sure! Ok!" She finally nodded. "I'll go find the others" she offered before disappearing underneath the waves.

"WAIT! We have to stick-... together" but she was already gone.

"Buggar" He muttered before diving into the watery waves.

He quickly spotted Angelica swimming swiftly to where Gibbs and Barbossa were.

Jack hurried along after her, pushing out with his legs and arms.

The waves tossed and turned from above, but that didn't stop him. He finally surfaced to where Angelica had met up with the two. "..Game" Angelica was finishing as Jack bobbed up.

"Oh there ye be Cap'n!" Gibbs quickly turned his attention onto Jack.

Jack stared at them for a moment longer. "Well?" he prompted, itching to start.

"I'd say... It's a great idea!" Barbossa chuckled loudly.

"Where be the others?" he then turned looking frantically. "I WANNA START" he added.

"Slow down Barbossa" Angelica laughed. "Me and Jack will go find the others. Meanwhile, You two should head back to shore. That's where we'll meet up" She advised.

Barbossa nodded, while Gibbs began turning away already.

Jack couldn't help but admire Angelica yet again. She was always so orderly. And she definitely knew what she was doing. She then gave Jack a friendly nudge. "Come on" she prompted before disappearing beneath the waves again.

Jack's mind swirled. He couldn't wait for the game to start!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 here finally! The story get's better and better! Please post a review if you like it! I'd really appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

Angelica finally surfaced at the shoreline, with Jack, Hadras, and Calypso closely behind. "That's all of them" Angelica breathed when she got there.

"So... dis game..." Calypso began, her eyes gleaming. "Oi! who be the Kraken?" Scrum asked next, looking around wildly. Davy Jones grinned. "I'd make a GREAT Kraken" He admitted. "I'll do it!" he announced.

Barbossa rolled his eyes while Beckett and Norrington just gave unamused glances at one another.

"Fine by me!" Maccus nodded.

"ok.. so... do we get a head start?" Elizabeth asked.

_So many questions... Maybe we should just let Jack decide... I mean, he came up with the game._

Angelica turned to Jack. "Do we get a head start?" she repeated the question, trying to focus things a little more on one person than to bounce each question to a different pirate every time.

She looked to see that Jack was staring deep into her eyes. His caring eyes shining with brilliant love and affection. Angelica stared back. Half confused yet half intent.

_What's he doing?... Is he... STARING at me?_

Angelica began to feel uncomfortable. She sighed. "JAACK!" she yelled louder now, snapping him back to his senses. "Uh yes...! I mean... what?" Jack looked totally lost.

"THE TIME! DO WE GET A HEADSTART?" Angelica felt sudden annoyance and anger crawling up her throat. "Uh... yeah sure, why?" Jack continued on being the stupid oaf he was.

"Yes. We get a headstart" Angelica turned back to Davy Jones and Elizabeth. "Ok, good" Elizabeth breathed.

Davy Jones dwelled on this thought for a moment before speaking again. "I'll count to... thirty. By then you all should be a distance away from the shoreline" Davy Jones decided.

"Kai" Angelica nodded, so focused and ready to start the game.

"One. Two. Three." Davy Jones began counting real slow like, making everyone quickly panic.

"uh... did we start yet?" Norrington pressed.

"Which way?" Teague asked.

"Am I suppose to run now?" Maccus objected.

"RUUUUN!" Will then yelled angrily, making everyone scatter into the water. Angelica only stared at Will a moment longer before diving in, herself. What made Will get all annoyed so fast?

Who cares.

She then started struggling real soon as she began fighting the waves in the direction they built up from.

_Come on, come on! Davy Jones is bound to be done counting in a few seconds!_

Angelica still couldn't break through their heavy force though. Suddenly, she was bolted over by so much power and force of the waves that she lost balance and began drifting through the water helplessly.

_NOOO!_

She began to almost gag with water now. Searching desperately for the surface.

But where was it!?

Suddenly though like a miracle, a familiar face swished past her, gaining speed and lunging up from under her. It rounded upon her and she suddenly felt herself being lifted up somehow!

She quickly broke the surface within a few heartbeats. She began gasping for breath as she reached air. She then turned to try to see who her savior was... and... It was Jack.

Surprisingly he was giving her a loving smirk that made her try to shrink back into the waves with embarrassment but his arms were still tightly wrapped around her.

"hey love" he slyly muttered.

Angelica only felt helpless now...

_...What should I say to him... Thank you?... No..._

She couldn't find the right words and so she just drifted her gaze to the water, not daring to look at his own gaze.

"J-Jack... I..." she began gradually, but that's when a dark shape caught her eye within the water.

She gasped with sudden horror.

_DAVY JONES!_

"JACK!" she screeched as Davy Jones zipped upwards and broke the surface with tremendous force! Jack turned with a jerk of his head, and the two of them were both pushed over and into some more hungry waves.

Angelica was quickly dumped back underwater, her arms and legs flailing yet again.

She searched frantically everywhere for any sign of Jack, or Davy Jones. No signs of either were found though as she stared into the depths of the waters.

She then decided she would search for them at the surface.

She quickly swam upwards as more waves crashed around her, more and more. She finally though broke the surface, spluttering water everywhere.

"JACK!?" she called. No answer.

"JAAAACK!?" she called louder. Still no answer...

Where was he!?

She turned vigorously in all directions. But no signs of anyone.

Suddenly though, Scrum bobbed up a few stretches away. "Oi, Lady Angelica! I heard you callin'. And I thought something had happened...!" Scrum explained while coughing a few mouthfuls of water out.

"Oh... something is wrong... Me and Jack were-..." She paused within her sentence for a moment.

her mind quickly drifted back to Jack, who had saved her from drowning...

_Just like how I saved him yesterday..!_

"Angelica?" Scrum asked, bewilderment filling his eyes now.

"Oh sorry" she continued. "Anyways, me and Jack were attacked by Davy Jones... and we were tossed into some more waves..." She tried to describe what had happened... but it had happened all so fast.

"I... I tried looking for them both but... I don't know if they drowned or..." Fear and so much sorrow started to fill Angelica. What I they both were never found?...

_And I never got to thank Jack..._

Tears started to swell in Angelica's eyes now...

_NO! We will find them..._

She quickly washed the tears away though with a few splashes of water on her face. "So... yeah" she finished.

"Oh dear... sounds awful" Scrum finally admitted. Everything was growing calm around them now.. like it's as if everyone and everything had begun to mourn.

Even the waves seemed a little less harsh now...


	11. Chapter 11

**Very interesting now! Please read on to find out what happened! And thank you to all who read, follow, and fav this story. Means so much...**

* * *

Endless water swelled around Jack. He felt so helpless... he ached all over now and he hardly had any energy left to even kick at all.

He was sinking more and more to the bottom of the wavepool.

Through the depths of the water, he could just make out a frantic Davy Jones, who was swishing all around, looking for someone...

_He's looking for me..._

Jack felt so dizzy and dazed. All he could remember was that he saved Angelica...

_At least she's safe_

What else could Jack remember though?... Oh yes!

Then water kicked up on him and something or someone swimming very fast crashed into him and made water completely engulf him.

But that's all he could remember to end up here.

"JACK!? ANGELICA!?" Davy Jones' voice was muffled from being underwater, and Davy Jones was a pretty good distance away now.

_He'll never find me..._

All hope seemed to fade out of Jack now as his lungs began to ache badly...

Moments later his whole world began to fade with dizziness. He just drifted limply, letting the waves rock him back and forth...

* * *

Light stung Jack's eyes! Confusion capped him from all around. Air! But how!?... He couldn't see anything just yet, with all the haze clouding his eyes. A miffed, familiar, and so soothing voice sounded from close by.

"Jack.. don't die on me! Not now!" It called.

_Die..?_

Jack felt utterly cold, and he ached almost everywhere. Inside. And out.

But at least he wasn't alone no more! He was no longer within water! he was no longer unheard!...

It pained him to even try to open his eyes, but he did it anyways...

There, looking confident, brave, and very tired... sat William Turner.

_WILL..._

Jack was so glad to see his familiar face! But... HOW!?

Jack coughed multiple times before he tried to speak. "W-W-Will? How d-did you f-find me?" Jack asked, now trying to sit up.

Will's anguish and agony completely vanished once he saw Jack alive.

"Oh Jack! Your alive!" He yelled.

Jack gave a weak smile... Looking around he saw nobody else trying to comfort him through his long nightmare.

"W-Where is everyone else?" He asked looking around, his eyes still burning from so much water.

"I don't know. We JUST got here anyhow" Will admitted.

And now that Will had mentioned it, looking closer Will looked very stressed, tired, and wet.

_I was just saved... BY WILLIAM!?_

Jack looked around, still kinda lost of where he was...

It all came fading back to him though.

Great Wolf Lodge.

They were on the shoreline of the Wavepool. yet again, Jack had been saved.

"Will... I need to know where Davy Jones and Angelica is... Now." Jack sat up, feeling a little better now that he could stretch and move.

"I don't know where they are... me and a Lifegaurd helped save you from drowning" Will then went on to explain. "The Lifegaurd said you weren't hurt too badly... you just choked a lot on water is all" Will explained.

_What? I NEARLY DIED WITHOUT AIR!_

"Anyways" Will continued. " At Least your alive" Will admitted, turning to gaze back out into the wavepool.

Jack nodded. But what still bothered him though was the fact that Angelica and Davy Jones were still out there.

"Look... I better go try to find them.. they might be worried" Jack tried to stand but couldn't... yet his mind drifted back to when he saw how afraid and horrified Davy Jones looked from above the water. He was searching for Jack like nothing before.

"You should rest here for a while.. then maybe you can get back in and finish the game" Will suggested.

_Finish the game I almost died from?..._

Jack wanted to explode at Will! How could Will seem so calm!? Where were the others!? What happened!?

But he wouldn't explode... not now anyways. Will had just saved his life.

* * *

"Can't find him..." Scrum resurfaced to join Angelica.

"Well Keep looking! Err... try that way" she pointed desperately in a random direction. "Now love, we've already tried that way" Scrum admitted, his eyes looking dull and tired now from all the searching.

"maybe we should go back to shore and take a break" Scrum advised.

"NO! We will find them!" Angelica yelled, almost overcoming Scrum.

She sighed though again...

"I-I'm sorry... It's my fault... It's my stupid fault! I was fumbled by the waves and then..." Angelica felt so numb now... she hated the fact that it all felt like... it was all on her.

"Well.. sitting here and doing nothing won't do a thing. Let's head back to the shoreline for now..." Scrum nudged her.

Reluctantly she followed... her gaze downward.

But as they neared the shore Scrum stopped.

"...Why have we stopped?..." Angelica growled from under her breath.

"Uh... wait, who were we searching for again?" Scrum sounded very confused yet happy all at once.

Angelica never looked up. She just kept gazing into her reflection within the water.

" What the heck. What do you mean WHO!?" She seethed now with anger. "ARE YOU THAT IDIOTIC SCRUM!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO!? WHO AS IN-!?" Angelica was cut off as her eyes darted upward to reveal... JACK!

"Oh my gosh..." she breathed. "It... it can't be" she gasped... forgetting all about how she had just yelled at Scrum.

"um" Scrum began, wanting an apology. But Angelica totally ignored him.

"JACK!" she almost felt like she could fly! She leaped out of the water and bounded over to the man ho had saved her before he had disappeared.

"your alive!" She screeched as she fell by his side.

"ANGELICA!" Jack yelled back with glee in his voice. "Your alive!... oh wait... where's Davy Jones?" he then asked, his eyes clouding again with fear.

Angelica shook her head. "No clue" she admitted as she turned to gaze back out into the waters.

Will only gave a slight scowl. "uh ahem. I saved him Angelica" Will muttered.

Angelica felt too happy to get into another quarrel with someone.

"What was that?" she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't go getting all prissy with me!" Will snapped back, making Angelica give him a glare.

"Oh shut it" Jack mumbled, making Angelica and Will both turn away from each other now.

"Oi.. I could go find e'm other folk if ye like" Scrum suddenly then offered.

Angelica brightened. " well thank you Scrum!" She acknowledged before she watched him flop back out into the waves. She then turned back to Jack, who seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. "You wouldn't want to finish the game now, would you?" She questioned, feeling awkward on even trying to ask!

But surprisingly Jack rose to his feet slowly, yet steadily now. "You kidding, love? I can't WAIT to try the game again!" He admitted, a grin stretching across his face.

Angelica felt glee spread throughout her insides. Jack was ok! And the best part was, they could play the game now!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Ok now here is when the fun starts! But there will be more JackXAngelica parts in the future! Please just read on! And don't forget to add a review when done! Thank you!**

* * *

It was all a big misunderstanding when everyone arrived at the shoreline. There were lots of questions, and Will found it hard to answer every one of them actually. But in the end, everyone was ok. Davy Jones was fine too, although Will could tell he was still a little shaken up a bit about the accident.

"Glad to hear my Jacky is fine" Teague soothed, his voice rasping in reassuring tones.

"And my daughter as well" Blackbeard added with a hint of challenge to his tone now, but Teague didn't respond.

"Ok so we need a new pirate to be the Kraken.. I don't think Jones is up for it anymore" Beckett then suggested after the explaining on Angelica and Jack's accident.

"Agreed" Maccus' scratchy voice sounded.

Will and the others pondered for a moment. And for a second, Will thought NOBODY would volunteer to be the Kraken, seeming nobody wanted to cause another accident again... but that's when Barbossa kindly offered. "I'll be it, mates" He decided, turning to count already.

Will nodded, brightening now.

"Ok, count to thirty?..." Angelica suggested, and without waiting for any response from Barbossa, she dashed off into the water, like she was some kind of mermaid or dolphin...

Will slid his gaze to see if Jack was going to follow the Hispanic girl. But Jack only gazed after her before turning to go another direction. This made Will smile. He liked it when he got to be with Jack... He actually usually felt a spark of jealousy when he saw Jack with Angelica a lot. He liked being with his buddy, Jack.

Will only swam after Jack, seeing if he could get with him for a moment. But as soon as he hit the waters, Jack spun around, dismay showing in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Will stopped, feeling slightly bewildered by his sudden tone. "Um... following you? You got a problem?" Will countered quickly.

Jack held his gaze for a moment before sighing. He seemed to be lost at thought before he shook his head again. "Um... no. Ok, follow me" he then dove under the next few rising waves.

Will though still couldn't help but feel unwanted. Maybe he should go? No! This was his chance to be with his buddy... yet other times they just completely liked to verse over things...

Will dove under the waters, his eyes quickly adjusting to the chlorine waves. He then spotted Jack, swimming only a few feet away. Will pushed out with his arms and legs and tried to follow, yet ever so slightly the waves kept pushing him back.

_Stupid waves!_

Sooner or later though, he found his extra strength and began swimming with all his might toward Jack.

Jack then shot upwards to the surface, Will following close behind. As they reached air, Will noticed that Barbossa was no longer on the shoreline.

_He must have finished counting..._

"Ok mate" Jack then cut into his thoughts. "We should split up now... before Barbossa catches us together like this" Jack muttered, turning his head every which way to see if the sneaky Captain was creeping up from the depths nearby.

Will nodded, feeling a little unsure himself. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a screech of excitement and yet horror.

The high-pitched wail was easy to make out who it came from... Hadras.

That shell-head must have gotten caught by Barbossa already... and it seemed to Will that the scream wasn't too far off.

"Alright I'm going... I'm not staying here!" Jack's voice was stricken with excited fear. And then without giving Will the chance to respond, he left, vanishing under some small waves.

Will was alone now. All he saw was waves and a few abandoned floats nearby.

He shivered, wondering if Barbossa was yet upon him.

_Let's not find out!_

He dove into the waters to see Scrum and Norrington just a few feet away. The two were trying to hold their breath, and stay under the water so that Barbossa wouldn't catch them.

_Barbossa can swim too, idiots..._

Will then resurfaced, catching a quick glance of Gibbs nearby as the man shot under more waves.

It seemed pretty rare to see another pirate nearby usually... but normally it was because they mainly hid underwater.

Will then spotted some bubbles coming from nearby. The bubbles neared, until Jack suddenly, and surprisingly leaped out of the water like some flying fish!

"RUN MATE!" Jack yelled as he flopped back into the waves.

Will jerked his head around to see Barbossa! The eerie lookin' captain was lunging out of the waves and trying to catch Jack. But instead, he crashed into William!

Will was swept away underwater, aware that Barbossa knew of his presence now. But the captain just swam on, still too content on catching Jack.

Will then resurfaced, relief washing over him as Jack and Barbossa vanished under more waves. The chase was still on though and Will had to find a place to hide for a while now...

* * *

Jack swam, pushing out with his arms ever so fastly. Barbossa was gaining distance on him from behind now too, making it harder for Jack to concentrate and not panic.

He dove under more roaring waves, but the current was too hard to fight against. Pushing Jack backwards with every stroke now, Barbossa was almost upon him!

Jack felt fear claw at his chest now. What could he do? But then an idea hatched into Jack's head like never before!

Jack then did a sly move. He twisted around, facing Barbossa with sudden courage. He then shot upwards to the surface, leaping out of the water with Barbossa leaping after him.

"SPARROW!" Barbossa's angered voice called through the air as Jack landed awkwardly back into the water. He twisted backwards again, and positioned himself behind the now confused Barbossa, as the captain landed into the water next.

Barbossa now had no clue where Jack had gone.

Jack held his breath for a moment, thinking his plan would fail him. But instead, Barbossa swam deeper into the depths, thinking he could find Jack before it was too late...

Jack grinned at this sight before his resurfaced. Water now drained his face and dreadlocked hair. But he didn't care one bit. He was having too much fun!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 finally here! Please enjoy! Personally I Love this chapter! It's got so much humor and romance with Jack and Angelica. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Did you see the way I escaped Barbossa's grasp?" Maccus was going on and on, about how he had won and stayed alive the longest. "Yes, you told us that already" Gibbs heaved a sigh, while rolling his eyes.

"Oh I did? Sorry. It must just be that awesome for me to forget and tell you over again! So anyways-" Maccus bragged on, but that's when James Norrington couldn't take it any longer!

"Enough Maccus! Please!" He snapped, turning to face the encrusted shark-like man. Even Davy Jones gave his friend, Maccus, a look.

Angelica, who was listening nearby as she dried off, couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Maccus. He's just that type of pirate, always going on about things he's done.

Angelica was still staring at the quarrel between Norrington and Maccus when she suddenly spotted Jack. His gaze was locked directly onto her, which made her feel totally uncomfortable.

She narrowed her eyes at him, at which he only gave a charming smirk back at her.

_Sparrow!_

She quickly turned away, and finished drying herself off.

"Don't let him get to you" A voice then startled Angelica as she thought she was well away from the others at the moment. She spun around to see William Turner, sitting at a table just a foot away from where she was.

"W-Wha?... What do you want?" Angelica snorted, annoyance rising in her once again.

Will sat straighter. "Nothing. It's just, I couldn't help but notice the way you and Jack were looking at each other" Will explained, his eyes giving nothing away.

Angelica stared at him for a long hard moment.

_Stalker, is he?_

"...And? So?" She pressed.

She tried to see what the man was hiding behind those brown eyes. But all they showed were determination.

She gave a dramatic sigh. "Well if your not going to answer me. I suggest you leave" She frowned. Will shrugged. "I only-" But before he could begin his stupid talk, she cut him off. "Ok. You know what? Since this seems hard for you to understand and do. I'll leave!" She snapped, turning heel and stalking off.

_What's up with the guy anyways? GOSH! Me and Jack LOOKED at each other..._

She suddenly stopped and turned to try and see if Jack was still watching her. Had he seen that little quarrel with Will?

Her gaze flicked onto the man, who was now scowling at William, just a few paces off.

He had seen it... DANG IT.

_There are some things Jack needs to see and hear... and other things... that he shouldn't even know about!_

* * *

"I could go order lunch?" Gibbs offered as they all had gotten back up to their room.

"Marvelous idea mate!" Jack slid another charming grin at Gibbs, which only made Angelica frown from afar as she watched.

Why did Jack have to be so... so... annoyingly charming?

He didn't even know it!... or did he?

"Can me and Blackbeard come? We've got nothing better to do" Beckett then suggested to Gibbs, a moment later.

"Why not?" Gibbs smiled cheerfully. A few minutes later after mulling over what everyone wanted to eat, Gibbs, Beckett, and Blackbeard all headed down to the Mountain Fountain. A small place to eat lunch and dinner.

The Mountain Fountain was also where they were planning on going to eat tonight. It had a large buffet down there too, where you could pick out anything you liked from Pasta's, Salads, Meats, and sideorders. Very delicious.

And all of this, were compelled within the Great Wolf Lodge. Oh what a fun place this was...

She watched as the three men headed out the door next...

Boredom struck her now without hesitation. She needed something to do. And she was not planning to talk with JACK especially! Because just as she was thinking about him, Jack slid a glance at her with hungry devious eyes.

Angelica found it hard not to look back, but that's when she stood up and tried to change the subject. "So guys" She began, giving Jack a glare quickly before continuing.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence. Barbossa gave a shrug, while Calypso, or Tia Dalma whatever, gave a confused look.

But then Hadras shot straight up. "Well... I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to go shopping!" He suggested, glancing around at everyone to see their dull expressions.

"oh come on! There's some really neat stuff at the Great Wolf Lodge! I personally wanna check out the Bear's Nook!" Hadras went on.

Angelica pondered for a moment. It didn't actually seem like a bad idea to get a T-shirt or a souvenir. She then nodded. "I'll go with you Hadras" she offered.

And at this comment, Jack shot straight up. "ME TOO!" he added with a smirk towards Angelica.

She only turned away, desperately wishing he wouldn't have decided to come...

"I'll go" Elizabeth offered as well. "Me too!" Next Maccus popped up. But other than that... the others wanted to wait here for lunch.

"We'll be back before our lunch get's cold" Hadras nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Ok" Barbossa didn't even look up from watching T.V.

Angelica followed, Jack, Elizabeth, and Maccus at her heels.

"I think it's just downstairs near Loose Moose café" Hadras guessed as the small group headed into the halls.

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked with questioning eyes as she shut the door behind them.

"Not r-really... But we'll find out soon enough!" Hadras admitted with a playful look. They all then headed downstairs. The wonderful scent of the Lodge accompanied Angelica and the others as usual. It felt as if she actually lived here!

She knew which ways were which, and knew where ever hallway led. Heck, she even memorized where every ride was, within the Waterpark!

But as she was lost in thought, suddenly Jack brought her back to her senses as he suddenly leaned over near her upper torso. "mmm, love, you smell nice" he gave a satisfied glance at her, his eyes shining with mischief.

Angelica quickly felt annoyed and yet embarrassed all at once. But ugh! How she hated when Sparrow acted like this! Always so charming in his stupid little way.

She quickly slapped him on the face, her anger pushing to the limit. "Why Thank you" she replied sarcastically, giving him a look before strutting ahead.

Angelica then was suddenly aware that Elizabeth and Hadras were both straining to see what had happened.

Angelica gave a brief 'ahem' before speaking. "Err... So Hadras. This Bear's Nook. Is it not here?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Hadras was confused for a moment before he shook his head. "Oh yes! No.. it's over here actually!" He pointed happily with a finger at a small compartment, like small stores you usually saw at malls or something.

"Oh I see it" Jack came strutting up beside Angelica, giving another sniff at her. "Oh... and I-I smell it too" he spoke slowly with entranced eyes.

Angelica shrugged him off angrily before leading the way into the store. Annoyance still spiked through her as she then turned to suddenly hear a familiar voice. "Angelica!" it was her father's voice.

"Father!" She turned to see Blackbeard, Beckett, and Gibbs all heading for the stairs at which they had just gotten off from.

"Angelica, my daughter. I hadn't expected you to be here" He admitted with surprise.

Angelica gave a simple chuckle at this. "No. Hadras just wanted to check out the Bear's Nook" she explained, gesturing to where the store was, just a few feet away.

Blackbeard followed her gaze and gave a small nod. "Ahh, I see" He smiled at her, which made her feel warm inside. She loved her father. And she was very glad that he had gotten to come to the Lodge with her.

"You can take the food back upstairs" Elizabeth then suggested. "The others are waiting... impatiently... for it" she rolled her eyes as she mouthed the name 'Norrington'.

Gibbs chuckled. "Ok, alright. Let's go boys!" He then led the way back up the small flight of stairs.

Angelica then turned to the others. "Ok Hadras, we're here"

The shell-headed man leaped with joy for the doors. "Oh yes! I cannot wait!" He yelled like a child on Christmas Eve. Angelica and the others followed, this time they followed rather quickly though. It was just getting better and better...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 finally! Took me only a short amount of time to complete, but it's just as good as the other chapters! Please enjoy! :3**

* * *

Jack followed Hadras into the Bear's Nook. The place was filled with so many wonders! Jack's eyes quickly darted from one shelf to another. "Whoa" he breathed.

The flooring was tiled in sleek, shiny wood. While small overhanging lichen and branches covered the ceiling. And although the store was small, it was awesome! Because Jack could just easily make out the walls on the other side of the room.

"Welcome to the Bear's Nook!" the cashier, standing next to a small counter welcomed with a nice smile.

Jack didn't even acknowledge the nice cashier, he was too stunned. This only seemed to anger Angelica as he then turn to look at her expression based on the store.

She nudged him and then replied. "Thank you" to the cashier.

_Oh!... sorry... Forgot all about the welcome. this place is just too cool!_

Jack then watched as Hadras quickly sprinted to a shelf with cool antiques. Jack followed, still amazed at how small the store was, yet how neatly decorated.

"Look at this plush wolf!" Hadras squeaked as he picked up a cute soft wolf. "Seven dollars only" Hadras mused as he looked at the tag.

Jack nodded in response to the gleeful man.

He then walked around to find another shelf that was filled with more stuffed animals and small snow-globes. He carefully picked up the neatest looking snow-globe that had a wolf howling at the moon within the snow.

"Cool" he muttered.

He then glanced around to see what the others were still looking at. Elizabeth was looking at some pretty jewelry with a raccoon on it, while Angelica was looking at a real bear claw nearby. Hadras was still over by the stuffed animals and was now moving onto some small novels.

Jack wasn't planning on buying anything.. He was just intent on looking.

He then felt his stomach growl.

_Come on... we need to get back upstairs so I get have me some lunch..._

* * *

"That'll be all!" Hadras nodded, piling tons of items onto the counter.

Angelica, Jack, and Elizabeth's eyes were all narrowed at the shell-head as he bought almost every little dang thing in the store!

"Come on folks! We're done here!" He spoke gleefully as he pushed his way out the door.

Jack sighed yet followed. They had spent enough time looking in the store already, and then they had to wait on Hadras to buy all of his junk!

And it didn't get any better when they got back up to the room. Because now, their lunches were cold...

* * *

"it's only six o' clock cap'n! Boys, we have enough time to go back down to the waterpark if you want!" Gibbs suggested, getting his towel and things from nearby.

Teague let out a sigh from nearby. "Um. You young'uns go ahead... I can't really take anymore traveling up and down those stairs to those waves and rides..." Teague explained as he slumped deeper into his chair.

"Aye. Agreed. You all go ahead" Barbossa nodded slowly, followed by the agreements of Davy Jones and Blackbeard.

"Ok?... anyone else coming but me and Jack?" Gibbs asked next.

James Norrington then slowly got to his feet. "I-I'll join you I guess." He nodded, a small tiring smile appearing on his face. "Aye! That's the James we know!" Gibbs replied.

Jack's gaze then flickered onto Angelica. He wanted her to come badly. He hated the thought of suffering through more water and fun without her.

And as he was thinking this, she slowly got to her feet. With silent joy he gave a nod to her.

"I'll go" she mumbled, her eyes tired just as James' was.

William then sat up. "I'll come too"

"Oi! Me too!" Scrum then shot up. He activeness never seemed to die down...

"That it?" Gibbs asked everyone as they were about to head out the door. Nobody replied. They were too content on the T.V at the moment...

Beckett only slung a hand over the armrest of his chair he was sitting in and shooed them off with a flick of it.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and then led the way out the door.

Jack followed, a little more excited here than anyone else other than Scrum.

"Ok..." Gibbs then set off down the halls. "Oi, so what do ya wanna do first!?" Scrum asked hyperly.

"Hmm... I don't know really" Angelica shrugged. Norrington and Will were just slumping along in the back. And this sight made Jack frown.

_Why couldn't they just brighten up?..._

"How about the Tornado?" Scrum advised.

But Angelica shook her head. "Nah. Maybe we should do that later, but not firstly" She admitted. Jack nodded, giving a small smirk at the Hispanic girl, who only seemed to dodge his gaze.

"ok then..." Scrum pondered for a moment longer as they turned another corner and down some stairs. "then how bout the Big Foot Pass?" Scrum suggested next.

This made Angelica and Jack both get interested. "What's that?" Jack asked next.

"Oh it's like this agility challenege. You leap from lilypad to lilypad to get across the course. the lilypads aren't real though mates. You know that" Scrum explained. "Their like little floating, bobbing things or whatever that are chained to the bottom of the pool to stay in place. Anyways, you leap across them and try to make it to the other side. One mistake could cause you to fall into the pool and then you'd have to try again!" Scrum finished with a brief nod.

Angelica's eyes were now sparkling with anticipation. "That sounds fun!" She squealed.

"Tis" Scrum nodded.

"Well, where is this course?" Jack then asked, his own excitement getting to him rather quickly. "Near the Lazypool actually" Scrum noted as they finally neared the doors to the waterpark.

Jack smiled at the sight. "I can't wait now!" he mused.

"Well then let's get in there!" Scrum agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is yet again, another great one! please enjoy!**

* * *

Angelica followed Scrum and Jack, as the two led the way. Norrington and William had decided to go down one of the large slides together, wanting to get away from the others as usual. Gibbs on the other hand followed Angelica's group.

"Where we going?" Gibbs asked, puzzled as they all had quickly set off for the Lazypool.

Angelica yelled over her shoulder, too busy to stop and explain. "To Big Foot Pass!"

Gibbs didn't say much for a moment until he spotted the course up ahead. "OH!" his voice sounded from behind.

As they finally neared, Angelica could see that night had quickly fallen just outside the Lodge windows. Streetlamps were on, flickering eerily from outside. the sight made Angelica shiver for a moment too as she stared continually while running. But then they came to the course, at which she was grateful to have her friends now.

"Oi! I'll go first!" Scrum quickly suggested.

Jack gave a smirk of 'ok' while Gibbs just said nothing as he came panting up from beside Angelica.

Angelica then noticed there were two courses. "hey, why is there two courses, Scrum?" she then asked.

Scrum's eyes looked a little way to see the second course, side-by-side the first course. "I-I don't know" he admitted.

But then Gibbs stepped up. "The second is for two players to race against each other" He explained happily.

Angelica looked at Gibbs and gave a nod.

_Duh! I forgot he's been here already... should have asked him before, and not Scrum._

Jack then budded in. "So... Can I go on the second course?" He asked nicely, and yet impatience shown in his big eyes.

Angelica smirked. "Sure Jack" she nodded, knowing this would only make Jack get brightened up a little more.

She watched as Jack then neared his course. "Wanna race?" he then asked Scrum with a challenging and yet playful look in his eyes.

"SURE!" It didn't take long for Scrum to reply.

Gibbs then smiled at the sight. "Ok I'll be the referee!" He announced. "Ok Ready?... SET... GO!"

Angelica watched as Jack and Scrum both quickly took off, their muscles tensing each time they were getting ready to jump for the next floating lilypad. Scrum was already on his second lilypad, while Jack hung behind.

"Some fun huh?" Gibbs then nudged her, his eyes bright and his face stretched into a grin.

Angelica grinned back. "Sure is" she then turned her attention back onto Jack and Scrum. The two were now neck and neck, and they were both almost at other side when suddenly there came a squeak, and then Jack plummeted to the waters. He gave a small yelp of surprise as he resurfaced next.

Gibbs started laughing madly away at the sight while Angelica also couldn't help but suppress a mild chuckle at the hilarious captain.

"oh you saw that?" Jack turned and smiled jokingly at the two as they laughed on.

Farther ahead though, Scrum reached the other side. "Woot! Who's the best pirate, I am!" Scrum then began to do a small victory dance when he slipped and fell into the water himself.

Another flurry of laughter came from the pirates as Scrum resurfaced with a bewildered look on his face. "ha ha! very funny!" he teased with a smile as he climbed back up and out of the pool.

"Ok who's next? I wanna laugh at someone's failure now" Scrum joked as he ran back to the starting place. Jack on the other hand was still swimming to the side of the pool.

"Me and Miss Teach here!" Gibbs nodded to Angelica, who gave a smile back at Gibbs.

Angelica quickly took her place at the second course, as Gibbs already had jumped to the first course.

"Ok... ready... set... and.. DON'T go!" Scrum joked as he tricked Gibbs into thinking it was time. Gibbs took off and quickly slammed into a lilypad with a frustrated look as he realized it was a trick. "Dang! You had me there!" Gibbs turned, his face red now from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! Got you good!" Scrum laughed, followed by a few chuckles from Jack and Angelica.

"Alright start again" Angelica then encouraged Gibbs as Scrum kept on laughing.

"thanks" Gibbs nodded as he took his position by course one.

"Ready... set... and.. do-!" Scrum began to say 'don't go' again but Angelica cut in. "Ahem, Scrum. Can Jack be the referee? Your a little... off task today" Angelica spoke with sarcasm, although she knew it was true. She was tired of games. She just wanted to race with Gibbs now.

"Oh... ok" Scrum looked a little taken-aback a bit at what he had done to Gibbs and then nodded.

Jack then stepped up, a stupid look perched on his face. "uh... ok... um... ready?" he began. "Set... and... oh what was the last word... Go!" Jack finally yelled.

Angelica and Gibbs both rolled their eyes as they both took off. Both landed neatly on a lilypad.

Angelica then strained and leaped for the next floating lilypad. This time, the lilypad was more slippery from Jack's accident last time, and it made her hand slip from place.

She quickly gave a small gasp as she was expecting to hit the water but instead, she suddenly gripped the sides of the lilypad and held her place.

"Nice comeback!" Scrum called from behind, giving Angelica a small hint of pride. She, herself, thought she would have fallen.

She then though glanced to see if Gibbs was doing well. The man had just leaped for the next lilypad as she had done.

Determination flashed through Angelica as she then leaped for the next lilypad, and then the next. Water splashed up from the sides of the lilypad as she leaped on the next one. The water flashed into her eyes, making it hard to see now. She quickly tried to rub the water out but that only made things worst as she began to lose her balance.

_Ugh!_

She then continued anyways, the water not stopping her. She leaped for the next lilypad, to be neck and neck with Gibbs now.

One more leap! She was bound to make it now! She bunched her legs now and was about to leap for the other side, when there came a loud yell from Gibbs. The man had slipped and fallen into the water.

Angelica stared down at him with defiance. "ha!" she called before leaping for the finish. And yet, her arms slipped from hold and she too then fell into the water.

Water quickly engulfed her as she fell into the water. Sudden anger and embarrassment then crossed over her as she tried to resurface, but she only bumped her head against the side of the pool.

_Ugh! Can it get any worst!?_

She then resurfaced finally, her head now aching with pain.

"Ma' Lady, are you ok?" Gibbs asked nearby, as he too struggled to keep his head above the deep waters.

She frowned. "I'm fine" she muttered as she then climbed out of the pool.

Jack and Scrum had quickly raced over to the other side. "Are you two ok?" Scrum asked, his eyes wide with sudden worry. "Fine, thanks" Angelica answered again.

"I think we had a bit of trouble on those last two lilypads" Gibbs explained as he was helped out of the water by Jack. "It's ok mate" Jack replied, his face still burning with worry though.

Jack then turned to Angelica. "Love, are you sure your ok?" he asked, trying to put his arms around her suddenly. Angelica quickly slapped his gentle touch away.

"I'm fine, Sparrow!" She snapped, cursing in Spanish as she turned away. But then another familiar and yet hostile voice sounded from nearby. "You call that leaping?" Will's hauty tone taunted. Followed by none other than Norrington. "I'd say Gibbs and Angelica don't even know how to leap properly on that course" Norrington sneered.

Angelica turned to face them, her eyes glazing with hate now. "Oh shut up! You would have done no better!" She countered.

"I would have done better than you!" Norrington narrowed his eyes.

"hey shove off!" Jack then took a pace forward.

"Oh look, here comes Jack, coming to Angelica's defense" Will rolled his eyes. "Figures" he added.

Angelica felt anger begin to pulse from Jack. William and Norrington both were just in snobby moods was all. And yet they knew how to anger anyone easily!

"I said shut up and leave!" Angelica growled.

"Make us" Norrington shrugged, leaning against a nearby wall that led outside.

"Aye! The girl be right! Be gone with you" Gibbs agreed now, with Scrum glaring from behind.

Neither of the two moved.

_idiots. Their just trying to annoy us... _

And yet Angelica couldn't help but fight the urge to think that they were doing a pretty good job at annoying them too.

"What happened to you two? Waking up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Jack scoffed.

"Matter of fact, I had a great dream last night" Will objected.

"yeah. And you call that jumping? More like tripping" Norrington chuckled.

Angelica couldn't take it anymore. "Let's see you try and fail!" Angelica yelled. "Oh I'd do better than you" Norrington responded calmly.

Then it just happened. Angelica couldn't take it. Without thinking she shoved Norrington into the pool, making him land roughly on a lilypad and then slip into the water.

Everyone gave a small gasp at what she had done. And for a moment Angelica pondered and thought _Maybe I shouldn't have done that..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Get's interesting! please enjoy as the adventure continues!**

* * *

Jack stared with astonishment as Norrington hit the water with a shriek and a sudden splash. All were silent. Everyone just waited for Norrington resurface and explode on Angelica.

Jack glanced over at Angelica, who was now trembling with sudden fear.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that...

Suddenly, just as Jack had suspected, a now-wet Norrington flailed up to the surface, his eyes burning with hate and rage, and his face scorched red from where he had slapped it hard on the lilypad.

"Alright! You made your point, Angelica! You wanna go there!?" Norrington raged, his arms still flailing from the sudden push into the cold water.

Angelica stared bleakly down at the Commodore. "Well... You got what you deserved" she slowly stated, her eyes narrowing now.

Jack could still sense the fear coming from her though. She showed it in every way possible. She was trembling, and slightly twitching. And her eyes had shown it like the way her expression had just shown it!

"ok... let's just stop now before someone really does get hurt" Even Will tried to calm the enraged Norrington. But Norrington wasn't going down easily. "Oh? So your saying I'm not hurt?... well then.. we'll just see about that... " Norrington stiffened for a moment before grabbing Angelica's foot unexpectantly and yanking her into the pool. With a surprised shriek, Angelica hit the water, her arms flailing now, just like Norrington's had done.

The two quickly started fighting beneath the waters, and for a moment, Jack was too stunned to do anything!

He then shook his head and leaped into the water, followed by William.

Jack quickly dove deep, following the fighting Norrington and Angelica.

Fear was edging into him, the further he swam. Bubbles floated up from below as he saw Norrington kicking Angelica in the mouth. Angelica quickly swiveled to the side and then lunged at Norrington next, her eyes showing fear, anger, and yet, also tiredness.

Jack had to do something fast! Without thinking he quickly swam to Norrington and budded him in the chest, followed by another punch from Will.

Norrington stopped fighting for a moment, giving Angelica time to swim away and resurface now.

Jack quickly turned and followed, with William closely behind.

As the three then met air, they were all well aware that Norrington wasn't done.

"Quickly Angelica!" Jack began spluttering water out of his mouth from holding his breath for so long. "Out of the water!" he demanded.

"Jack I-!" She began to protest, but this time, Jack wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want Norrington to just go off and drown her like he had nearly done five seconds ago!

"Just get out!" He screeched, his anger building now.

Gibbs quickly reached for her hand. "Come! Miss Teach, we haven't got all day!" Gibbs then lifted her out of the water and onto the side of the pool, where Scrum waited.

"Oi! I'll go get her towel!" Scrum offered, racing off back to the tables.

Angelica still looked shaken up a bit from the sudden attack, but at least she was safe now.

Jack then turned on Will, his eyes turning almost to complete slits. "You and your stupid friend should learn to control your temper!" Jack scoffed. "If it weren't for you two, none of this would have happened!" Jack howled with fury, making Will back up for a moment.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not the one who lost it! So don't go blowing up at me!" Will spat back, defending himself as suddenly Norrington bobbed up from nearby.

Jack quickly felt fear twist from inside of him as he saw the Commodore's eyes. "STAY BACK!" Jack seethed.

Norrington turned to face Jack, his eyes still burning with anger. "After that scene?" Norrington tempted to dive at Jack, but Will wouldn't have it.

"Look Norrington, I think you do need to shove off and cool it!" Will suddenly yelled, surprising Jack at how quickly he had switched sides.

"Oh nonsense! I'm fine!" Norrington disagreed, while trying to keep his head above water.

Back on land, or the edge of the pool, Scrum quickly came hurrying back with Angelica's towel. "here you go!" Scrum wrapped the towel around the girl, and for one split heartbeat, Jack felt a twinge of jealousy. But he then turned his attention back onto William and Norrington.

"please" Will pleaded, his eyes softening now.

"... But you saw what she did to me!" Norrington protested, his anger slowly dying away the more he spoke.

"I know, I know... it wasn't right. But it's also not right to get back at her..." Will explained thoroughly.

Norrington stared a moment longer before glancing up at Gibbs, Scrum, and Angelica all on the side of the pool now.

"I-I-I'm sorry" he then hung his head, aware that everyone was still shocked and pretty mad with him. But other than that, Jack was relieved that the fighting had stopped.

"Come.. let's get back up to the room" Gibbs suggested, as Angelica began trying to dry herself off. "Ok" she nodded, her face still a bit grizzled from her scuffle with Norrington but she was a strong pirate.

_Stronger than most female pirates that is.._

* * *

_"_What's all this?" Blackbeard came quickly rushing over to his daughter's side, once he saw her slightly bruised face. "I'm ok father" Angelica tried to reassure, but Blackbeard wouldn't have it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he demanded, his eyes darting from one pirate, to the next.

Jack waited patiently as Scrum and Gibbs explained everything. And the more Gibbs and Scrum told the story, the more the others had joined to hear the accident.

"Sounds bloody awful to me" Beckett shrugged.

"Jacky? What's all this?" Teague asked next, his voice growing concerned. "Dad... it's..." Jack tried to explain, but his voice was just drowned out by all of the protests and noise.

"You dare, try and hurt my daughter?" Blackbeard narrowed his eyes very slowly once he had gotten a very clear answer, that Norrington had been the one to attack Angelica.

"I-It was just a little scrap" Norrington's eyes fell to the ground as he tried to hide his own fears now.

"A little scrap you say? Well how bout we have another 'little scrap' RIGHT now!?" Blackbeard challenged, his eyes like daggers now.

"No!" Angelica budded in. "Father, we've had enough" she pleaded. "J-Just... forget about it" she asked before disappearing into her room.

Jack stared pitifully after her.

It must feel awful to have been attacked and now go to the rescue of the attacker just to make sure he doesn't get killed by your own father...

Jack slowly followed Angelica into her room next, no more resisting his love for her. Angelica was just sitting on her bed, looking sorrowfully down at the floor.

Jack slowly slid forward, his gaze flickering from Angelica to the floor.

She then finally sighed. "Jack... I know your there" she turned, giving a weak smile.

"Um... " Jack cleared his throat. "Love, I couldn't help but notice how.. how down you look?... Are you ok?" He asked as he slid onto the bed beside her. Angelica looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "N-... yes" she lied. He could tell by she quickly let her gaze fall.

"Dearest Angelica, don't try to hide it from me now" he prompted.

Angelica still didn't react though.

"I-I just want to be alone Jack. Please leave." Angelica spoke harder now, her voice gaining level by every word.

Jack was so close to objecting, when he just sighed.

_When will she ever open up?... Even just a little..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 here! Please leave a review when done!**

* * *

William still felt guilty that night. Despite the fact that Angelica had pleaded for Blackbeard not to hurt Norrington, Norrington still got his tail whooped anyways.

_Maybe none of this would have happened if it weren't for me and my smart-back tongue_

Now William slouched in a living room chair, watching pirates fight against marines. He sighed. He was yet again bored. And yet the waterpark downstairs was now closed, seeming it was 9:00 now. But there had to be something else that they could do to get out of this soggy mood.

Suddenly Will watched as Beckett's eyes brightened just from the other side of the room. Beckett was looking at something, like a little tour guide of things you could do at the Great Wolf Lodge.

"Oh..." He muttered to himself before turning to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs. What's this?... Seems like an arcade is downstairs to the left" Beckett pointed out, his eyes beginning to shine.

At the mention of the word 'arcade' Both Barbossa and Maccus sat straighter up.

"An arcade ye say?" Barbossa confirmed.

Gibbs began nodding slowly as he too, studied the tour guide map. "Tis true! The Northern Lights Arcade! Great eye Beckett!" Gibbs spoke gleefully. "How bout we venture downstairs and into this... arcade" Gibbs looked to everyone to see what they thought of the idea.

"Nah. I'll stay here. I've had enough fun today" Norrington quickly stated his opinion, not even bothering to look up.

Barbossa shrugged. "I'll go" He muttered, his eyes still shining with somewhat excitement.

"I'll go too!" Maccus nodded.

"Same, seeming I found it anyhow" Beckett remarked.

Will then turned to Jack, who's gaze was still fixed on Angelica, who sat in another nearby chair.

Will frowned at this sight.

_Forget about her, Jack..._

But of course, Will would never speak the words aloud and hurt Jack's feelings. No, he wasn't like that... all though he still wanted to do it.

"Must you go now though?" Norrington then sighed. "We have dinner reservations down at the Mountain Fountain Buffet, remember?" Norrington recalled now, his voice thinning into serious business.

Gibbs nodded, the reservations coming back to his mind.

"Oh I forgot about the reservations... well then..." Gibbs stammered, not knowing what to do.

Will then budded in. "How bout we just go to the Arcade tomorrow night?" Will suggested. "We'll have two more nights after tonight.." He also added with a flickering gaze.

Beckett began to nod slowly while Maccus and Barbossa sighed. "But I wanted to go tonight!" Maccus complained.

"Well, too bad!" Will's temper was quickly rising again. "You can just wait to go tomorrow night!" He finished with a hard nod.

Maccus was a little shocked by his sudden temper, and so was many others nearby, but they'd get over it...

"Ok so, we'll go tomorrow night" Jack agreed, not wanting to argue anymore.

Will nodded.

"Well then I suggest we go start getting ready for dinner" Blackbeard stood up now, stretching.

Davy Jones nodded. "Come Tia" He nodded at Calypso, who was fiddling with her hair nearby as she listened. "Mmkay my Sweet" Calypso gave her usual playful smile as she walked with Davy Jones to their room.

Next Jack stood up. "Ok... We'll leave in what? Twenty minutes maybe, Gibbs?" Jack asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Should be enough time to get ready"

* * *

Angelica still didn't feel to fit on going to the dinner reservations. But she decided to go anyways.

"I think it's this way, no... wait... this way..." Hadras stammered as they all gathered downstairs. Sweet smelling food quickly drifted into the pirates pathway as they traveled down more halls. This MUST have been the sign that they were nearing the Mountain Fountain Buffet.

"Your holding the map upside down you idiot! No wonder we can't find it!" Angelica could hear Beckett's angered voice coming from the lead. "Well then how about you take a look!" Hadras snapped back.

"Ok, I will!" Angelica and the others then watched as Beckett snatched the guide map of the Lodge out of Hadras' hands.

"Ok... It's this way you loon!" Beckett snarled after searching the map for their destination.

"Well sor-rry!" Hadras muttered in a sarcastic tone.

Angelica and the others were then led down another passage and then finally they came upon the Mountain Fountain. Beside Angelica, Scrum was giving a large whiff to the sweet smelling scents that floated from the buffet.

"Oi! Smells great!" He chimmed, giving a brief nod.

Angelica only nodded in reply. It did smell good. And besides all that, Her mouth was beginning to water by just the scents.

"Come. I think our reservations may still be valid... even though... we're a little late" Gibbs tried to assure everyone, but Davy Jones only gave a snort. "Very late" Davy Jones corrected.

No sooner were they sitting at tables. Jack immediately took a seat by Angelica, who only rolled her eyes at the matter. Blackbeard, Teague, Davy Jones, and Governor Swann all sat at a table. Gibbs, Scrum, Maccus, and Hadras all sat at another table. And Elizabeth, Barbossa, Calypso, and Beckett all sat together at the last table.

Angelica, Jack, William, and unfortunately, Norrington all had been seated at their table...

"So... um" Will began as they sat down, his eyes darting awkwardly around the restaurant.

Angelica gave a sigh. Why couldn't she have sat with the other girls? Or even her own father? But Jack, and the two men who she quarreled earlier with today? What a table!

She heaved yet another sigh, which made Jack's gaze slide onto her.

"Love, you seemed to not be enjoying this... fine night" Jack spoke awkwardly as he normally did, making Angelica feel a bit MORE uncomfortable.

"No, no... It's just.." she nodded at Will and Norrington, wondering if Jack would catch on. But instead, he reacted like a total idiot yet again. "Huh? what's wrong with Will and Norrington?" he asked, making her feel embarrassed now.

"Jack. Nothing is wrong. But your about to make something wrong!" Angelica seethed, not wanting to get too loud, but she had no choice when it came to Jack!

Blackbeard suddenly leaned over from his table. "is everything alright, Angelica?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on the three men, crowding around Angelica.

Will gave her a bewildered look, like 'what's wrong with you' and Norrington just gave sigh.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

Angelica tried to act calm and reassuring. "Nothing. Everything's fine!" She called back. She then turned her attention back on Jack. "Just shut up, ok?" she pleaded, making Jack's eyes fill with bewilderment.

"but I never said anything..." Jack muttered, his playful eyes charming Angelica yet again.

She stared at him a moment longer before looking down at her menu. "S-So what are you two getting?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Will just simply went along with her. "I might want the Crusted Lobster.. and maybe some hushpuppies" Will began naming many items that he thought he might CONSIDER having.

Norrington on the other hand, wasn't much as talkative.

"What would you like?" Will then asked Jack, giving him a small stare.

Jack hesitated for a moment before scooping up his menu and flipping it open from it's tri-folded state. "I'll have... maybe the Sirloin Steak? And some Crip Fries" Jack spoke slowly as if he were unsure.

"Indeed that sounds nice" Norringto then cut in. "But I'd prefer the Savage Hotdog" Norrington unfolded the tri-fold menu and pointed at a picture with a very crispy, and half burnt looking hotdog. "looks appealing" he added with a joking grin.

Will gave a chuckle at this, and Angelica couldn't help but fight back a laugh as well.

Jack said nothing, as he could see the challenge that Norrington was playfully putting in front of him.

"oh yeah? Well I might just have the Stuffed Bear Sandwich" Jack joked, showing a picture of a disgusting looking sandwich, filled with beans, bacon, burnt cheese, onions, and much more with a TON of sauce dripping down the sides of it.

Will and Angelica laughed harder this time, attracting some attentions from the other few tables around them.

Angelica couldn't help it though. She then slipped a small smile, making Jack smile back.

She knew what the two men were doing. They were trying to cheer her up.

And as for Will, well, he was always usually in a soggy mood.

"Sir, I'd like to double that order, thanks" Norrington jokingly countered now, slipping a few chuckles himself actually.

Jack laughed back. "How about a triple order?" he nodded with a dramatic look.

The four began cracking up now, getting the attention of a waitress near by.

She quickly rushed to their table, a serious look perched on her face. "May I advise you to go check out our buffet? You may order anytime" she nodded with a flick of her quite messy hair.

The four pirates all looked at each other, holding back more laughs before Will replied. "Oh, thank you for the reminder"

She nodded one last time before storming off.

There was a moment of dramatic, and yet awkward silence before Jack spoke again. "What's with her?" he joked, giving the others more laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Took me a while, but please enjoy as you continue to follow the Pirates on their little adventures through the Great Wolf** **Lodge! ^^**

* * *

The buffet was crowded once Jack had gotten up there. The night was going by slowly and yet he couldn't stop thinking about how much fun the four of them were having back at their table.

He quickly followed Norrington up to meats line. William had gone off to the Salad line and Angelica had gone to the Pasta Line.

The other pirate tables like Gibbs' table and Davy Jones' table were already eating, seeming they didn't waste their time playing and laughing.

Jack simply picked out a piece of steak, not even bothering to look at the gross stuff they had joked over back at their table.

"Some night, eh?" Norrington turned to speak, his eyes gleaming now from so much laughing.

Jack gave a lopsided smirk. "Oh yeah." He nodded as they then moved onto more meats. There was so many things to choose from. The lines curled around each other, seeming there might have been a lot of people if it weren't so late at night now...

It was what, 10:25 now? Oh, Jack had lost time he had been having too much fun.

Suddenly Angelica came strutting up. Her lovely scent hitting him above all the other meaty, fruity scents there were at the buffet.

"My dear Angelica, did you find the pasta you were looking for?" He grinned at her, making her narrow her eyes. "Yes Jack. I found it. Oh and I'm not YOURS. So don't say 'My Angelica' Like that" she retorted.

Norrington bent back to whisper in Jack's ear at this.

"Gotta sting buddy" Norrington taunted before leaning away again.

Jack jerked his head to the Commodore to flash him a glare, when he suddenly saw his dad approaching.

_You got lucky Norrington! But let's not try to get into a fight now... We've been going nicely when you all of a sudden have to go taunting me..._

He didn't like fighting with Norrington. But... it just overcame him usually so easily.

"Jacky!" Teague greeted him as he neared.

Jack couldn't help but start to feel embarrassed because of his father... especially because Angelica was here at the moment.

"Dad... um... err... Are you having a good time?" He awkwardly asked, feeling Norrington's gaze staring dead into him.

"Very good time" Teague nodded, his wise old eyes, flashing with enjoyment.

"Well I just wanted to come back up here to get me self a few refills or... restocks. whatever you want to call it" Teague muttered as he began going around looking for more food.

Jack nodded to him. "Kai" he then turned back to Norrington, raising an eyebrow like so. "What's with you." Jack snapped, turning his gaze now, back on Angelica.

Angelica said nothing for a moment before turning to look back at their table. Will was sitting, alone, at their table now. Chewing on a burger was what Will appeared to be doing from a distance.

"I-I'll go back to my table" Angelica offered, before picking up her plate and stalking away.

As she left, Jack turned to face Norrington. "Ok, what's your problem, mate? One moment your cool and your having fun with us... the next, your taunting me like some kind of..." Jack trailed off, letting it seep into Norrington as it usually did.

And after a moment of which Norrington didn't reply, Jack continued.

"ok firstly, you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that, right in front of Angelica too" Jack muttered, his arms flailing wildly as he talked.

Norrington only gave a devious grin but said nothing. He then just calmly strutted back to their table, leaving Jack at the Meat Line.

_...Bloody Commodore_

* * *

William gave a loud and unexpected burp as he finished his salad. "Welp! I'm surely done" He muttered jokingly as he glanced around to see how the others were finishing up.

Jack still had another loaf of bread to chow on, while Norrington was just shoving corn up his mouth like some kind of hog.

_Gross..._

Angelica had already finished before William. The girl was now just waiting patiently in her chair, her gaze flickering back from Jack to Norrington as they finished.

"L-Look... it's been nice but I don't think I can really... finish this" Jack admitted, dropping his fork sarcastically so that it scratched the side of the plate.

Angelica gave a chuckle at this, at which, Will had no idea what for...

Will then stood up. he looked around at the other tables. "Maybe we should go?" he called to Gibbs' table, just a few steps away.

"Aye" Gibbs then stood up from his own seat.

"Come lads!"

* * *

Everyone was tired once they had got back to the room. Yet Jack knew what was coming for him. He hadn't forgotten. How could he forget? This was the night where he would sleep with Angelica!

He tried to not make his excitement obvious to others as everyone got their night clothes on or whatever.

But unfortunately William had caught on quickly.

Jack was brushing or 'trying' to brush his teeth when Will came in on him.

"hey Jack" he began, his eyes quickly giving nothing away. "I-I couldn't help but notice how... err.. impatient should I say...? You looked" Will mentioned.

Jack paused from his brushing before spitting his toothpaste out and turning to Will.

"I don't know what you mean, mate" He coaxed.

Will said nothing more though as Jack walked out on him.

He simply felt as if he had a thousand butterflies fluttering in his chest.

As he slowly walked to bed, he noticed Angelica was not in their room?... Well why not!

He turned to then spot her within Blackbeard's room...

Could she have forgotten about how she had said she'd sleep with him? He quickly strutted into the room and tried to act normal. But it didn't go too well "uh... so Angelica.." he began awkwardly, making her slowly look up. "Yes, Jack?" she asked, her expression not impressed.

"Um... I thought you said-" He began but she quickly cut him off.

"oh I knew what I said Jack" she muttered and then heaved a sigh. "But do I have too?" she pleaded. Jack was about to say 'no' when he suddenly heard the slight hint of sarcasm in her tone.

He gave a smirk. "Dearest Angelica, why bother even trying to fight me?" He slid to her side, and ran a hand along her shoulder.

Angelica paused for a moment before she turned to Jack. "I don't know" she admitted. She then narrowed her eyes at him. "...Jack I'm just tired" she complained as she grabbed her pillow and dragged it into Jack's room.

"Let's just get his over with" she then muttered to herself. Jack though couldn't help but feel all gleeful yet again.

"Ok love, you pick which side you want" He gave a chuckle. Angelica didn't respond. She only threw her pillow on a random side.

"ok..." Jack felt awkward, as if he were annoying her... and maybe he was...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! please enjoy! It get's really good! ^^**

* * *

Angelica felt terribly uncomfortable now as she felt Jack slide into the bed, just on the other side. Maybe she could wait for him to fall asleep? And then maybe she could sneak back to her father's room?... No. She wouldn't. She knew Jack loved her. And she didn't want to make Jack think that something happened to her...

She sighed and tried to ignore her uncomfort, but a few moments later, Jack rolled over to face her. And as he rolled over, Angelica couldn't help but notice how his eyes were not tired one bit...

She stared at him as he stared at her, until Jack finally cracked a sly grin. She rolled her eyes and was about to roll over when Jack stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a glare, yet he never removed his hand.

She sighed.

_Pretend it's only a dream..._

Yet when she tried to close her eyes again, she felt Jack move closer towards her, and then closer, and then even more closer.

She finally opened her eyes to see Jack right up in her face.

She quickly shoved him away.

"Jack!" Angelica hissed, rolling over now.

"Oh love, don't deny it" Jack teased from the other side of the bed.

Angelica WOULD deny it. She had no feelings for Jack... Did she?

She was about to reply when suddenly Jack's arms slid around her lower torso and waist. Jack then pulled Angelica closer to him so that she was pressed up against him now.

This was really bothering her now!

She quickly tried to untangle Jack's arms, but it was as if they were locked around her.

"J-Jack!" She whined, feeling annoyed and slightly afraid. She didn't enjoy this at all... And yet it all seemed very entrancing at the same time.

She sighed, deciding not to fight anymore...

_I'll wait for him to fall asleep..._

* * *

Jack stared lovingly at the girl in his arms now. He also couldn't help but crack another grin as he stared at her. And for a moment Jack felt so entranced that he thought he would fall asleep. But he quickly shook his mind clear of sleep. He wanted to wait for _her _to fall asleep.

And it didn't take long... within moments he felt her breathing slow. He slowly pulled her tighter to him, feeling her body slide against his made him just want to melt.

Within moments he started to feel dizzy from just looking at her from in his arms, and then felt so entranced that he too fell dead asleep.

* * *

Angelica awoke slowly. Her vision drapped with haze as she tried to recognize where she was. She tried to move, but for some reason she couldn't. She then blinked the sleep away from her eyes to see Jack lying limply on top of her.

She held her gaze for a moment, thinking that this was a dream... NO. It wasn't.

Angelica bristled with anger now as she tried to move again, but Jack wad dead asleep on top of her.

She then couldn't take it any longer. "JACK! WAKE UP!" she snarled from under him.

Jack's eyes sleepily blinked open. "H-Huh? W-Wha?" Jack acted like a complete fool.

"GET OFF ME!" Angelica demanded, although she tried to whisper-yell it so that nobody else would hear.

Jack surprisingly looked startled for a moment and then smiled like an idiot. "No thanks" he grinned.

_OOOOOH Great. This is why you NEVER sleep with Jack..._

She tried to move again but it was just no use.

"PLEASE JACK! GET OFF OF ME!... Son of a!-" she was cut off from a knock on the door.

"Cap'n? You ok in there? It's nine o' clock now... and we're wanting to set off to the waterpark" Gibbs' muffled voiced came from behind the door.

Jack's eyes quickly flew open. "Uh.. err... BE RIGHT THERE!" he called back.

Angelica stared daggers now at Jack.

Jack then looked down at Angelica from being 'on top' at the moment.

"mornin' Love... some night eh?" he grinned.

Angelica couldn't take it anymore. Anger pulsed from her like a mad bull now. She tensed her muscles and then threw Jack off the bed, throwing him on the floor.

"That's for being a total jerk!" Angelica snarled as she slowly got to her feet.

Jack didn't take any notice though. He quickly got back up onto his feet as well. "I don't recall doing anything bad to you?" Jack joked, which made Angelica only seethe with more anger.

"¡Cállate puta!" Angelica screeched before slapping Jack straight on the face. She then turned and walked out, slamming the door as she went.

Angelica stormed past everyone as they looked on. She didn't care. She knew Jack would be like this...

She quickly entered Blackbeard's room, slamming the door now just a little less harder.

Blackbeard had just finished getting his swim suite on as she entered. "Angelica... My dear daughter... why so angry?" Blackbeard asked as he looked up to see her face.

Angelica didn't know where to start... she didn't want to say that Jack attempted to have sex with her!?

"Hay algunos hombres en este mundo que no saben cómo actuar..." She began, her feelings pouring out slowly. She felt so alone now. Not even her father could know what had happened. Because if she did tell him, Blackbeard would just take out a pistol and shoot Jack, plain as day.

"ugh... I.. I guess I just had a bad night" she lied, feeling tears swelling up slowly in her eyes.

"Oh now.. I'm sure you'll get over just a bad night" Blackbeard gave her a hug, making her feel no better.

"Come on... let's go down to the waterpark and see how this day goes" Blackbeard smiled as he opened the door to see shocked faces awaiting.

"W-What?" Blackbeard asked. He followed their gaze slowly to meet Angelica.

He then snorted. "STOP STARING AT MY DAUGHTER!" he snapped before slamming the door.

Angelica was now just left alone in the small dark room...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! It just gets better and better! Please leave a review if you like my story!**

* * *

Gibbs led the way down to the waterpark yet again...

Jack now, was feeling as spiffy as ever. He was in the greatest mood!... wonder why.

Jack though did not like the fact that Will was eyeing him now as they walked down the halls that led to the waterpark. "D-Do you like mind?" Jack snorted at him finally. Will only shrugged. "Looks like YOUR definitely in a good mood" Will remarked, narrowing his eyes.

Jack gave a smirk. "very nice of you to notice" Jack's gaze then slid to Angelica, who was scowling at him from just a few feet away.

He quickly looked away, not wanting to see her fury anymore... he liked it actually when she was in a good mood... had he gone too far last night? but dang... it was like a freakin' instinct with girls.

Fresh chlorine hit his senses yet again as he came into the waterpark. Laughing and screaming was quickly heard from all around the indoor park. And for a moment Jack had to stop to take it all in again... He never wanted to leave this place. There was so much you could do here!

"What should we do first?" Jack heard the scratchy voice of Maccus the hammerhead encrusted shark man ask.

"Hmm... How about River Canyon Rush?" Gibbs suggested.

Davy Jones gave a snort. "Walk all the way to that long, twisty, ride? I'd say not.." Davy Jones objected.

"Well then you go do what YOU wanna do!" Jack growled. "We'll just do our own thing" he then added.

Davy Jones didn't argue anymore. He only nodded and walked off towards the Lazypool.

Beckett shrugged and followed him, along with many others...

Hadras and Maccus went off to the Wavepool while Norrington, Calypso, Elizabeth and Governor Swann went to go ride the Tornado again.

And Barbossa, Beckett, Teague, and Blackbeard just followed Davy Jones to the Lazypool...

Afterwards only Scrum, Will, Angelica, Jack, and Gibbs were left.

"Oi! I wanna try this River Canyon Rush for me self!" Scrum remarked, his eyes shining.

"Aye! Follow me then!" Gibbs motioned with his hand before leading the way to the long, bending, twisting, ride...

* * *

Angelica still felt angered at Jack from this morning, but she did NOT want to go with the other groups. She for some reason liked the idea of trying a new ride...

So as she began walking, she fell in beside Scrum and Will. Jack and Gibbs were up in the lead, discussing a few things like normal.

"Oi, I bet It'll be like White-Water-Rafting! But maybe better!" Scrum described as they walked up the stairs that led to the ride. "Naaah.. it's going to be slow and boring. OF COURSE it's going to be like White-Water-Rafting!" Will spoke with sarcasm, but in a friendly way. Angelica could tell Will was excited as well... and actually it was quite rare to see William actually having fun... wonder why.

As they neared the River Canyon Rush, Angelica could now start to hear and make out the noises of rushing water...

She quickly felt a twinge of excitement bloom from inside of her. She'd never been on this ride.. nor has she ever even seen it.. but now that'll change.

"here we are!" Gibbs pointed to a huge, green tunnel where floats were being pushed down by a lifeguard. "Stay safe, and have fun!" The lifeguard called as he just pushed the recent float down.

They were now next.

"Whoa wait... you have to wait until the other people in front of you finish the ride... hold on" The lifeguard remarked as Jack was pushing his way to the float.

"Oh..." he muttered, which gave Angelica, Will, and Scrum all a chuckle. "Oaf" Will muttered jokingly, making Angelica slip another chuckle.

Jack quickly caught onto this laughter and turned with a sly grin smothered on his face. "Laughing?" he acknowledged. "I know I'm funny" He grabbed.

Will quickly stopped laughing and turned away with narrowed eyes. Angelica also narrowed her eyes at this.

_Why is he always so boastful?... oh whatever..._

Angelica didn't want to get into another bad mood at the moment, so she just shrugged.

"Alright. Your turn" the lifeguard suddenly mentioned, making Will and Angelica both brighten.

Only six could ride the River Canyon Rush, and the pirates only had five people so it was perfect.

Everyone quickly slipped into the float. Water grizzled and gushed about everywhere up ahead. Especially the sound of rushing water thrilled Angelica as they all neared the tunnel's edge.

"There's no seatbelts or whatever... and we go at a very fast pace down this tunnel... so you might want to hang onto these here straps" Gibbs mentioned as soon as they all bundled into the float.

Will nodded in acknowledgment while Scrum let out an "Oi!" In response.

This was it! They were about to go racing down the River Canyon Rush.

The lifeguard simply pushed them off without warning and off they went!

"have fun!" he called as he disappeared around the first twist.

Angelica was quickly astonished at how fast they were going once they had set off. Endless turns of rushing water surrounded them, and for a moment nobody said anything it was too stunning. But then water sprayed up into Scrum's face making him give a small screech and then a small chuckle. Soon everyone was laughing at Scrum's wet condition now.

Angelica soon noticed that the turns began to get more sharper, making everyone now bump into each other on the large float.

"Woo!" Jack yelled.

"T-This is awesome!" Will also added with a screech. And it really was!

At one point Gibbs crashed into Angelica, which made Angelica thump into Jack's lap.

Jack quickly grinned down at her from above, which made Angelica quickly feel embarrassed. She quickly sat up and tried to pull herself to the other side of the float, and away from Jack, but another sharp turn caused her to fall back onto Jack.

She could hear Jack as he let out a sigh of admiration just from behind her. Angelica flared with hot embarrassment now and quick anger at herself and Jack.

_Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?_

Will next bumped into her. Along with Scrum and Jack from many more twists.

One time Jack landed on her at which she only grinned back at him and made him feel embarrassed, just as he had made her feel embarrassed. He quickly shot straight up, his face red now.

Angelica couldn't help but let out another taunting grin. She actually liked playing with Jack...

And for a moment the two just stared at each other, when suddenly Gibbs tumbled into Jack.

"WOO!" Gibbs shouted as he landed on Jack. "Fun, eh Cap'n!" He added.

Angelica cracked a laugh at the sight, but that's when the tunnel suddenly turned pitch dark.

"W-Wha!" Scrum quickly let out a yelp.

Even Angelica didn't much enjoy what was happening. "Um.. Gibbs? Why didn't you tell us about this?" She asked, just barely being able to make out Gibbs through the dark.

"Tis the fun part!" Gibbs' voice replied.

"Aye!" Jack agreed.

Angelica could still feel the float as it curved and twisted. Water was splashing wildly from all around now, and this began to kind of frighten Angelica.

Unfortunately, Jack quickly caught onto what was happening with Angelica. She could just make out his usual sly grin through the darkened tunnel. She narrowed her eyes at him in reply.

But Jack just continually grinned. "You ok, Love?" he asked, scooting closer to her while wrapping his arms around her.

She quickly slapped his caring hands away. "Fine. Thanks" she spat back.

But as soon as she said this, the float rocketed harshly, which made Angelica quickly cringe. Embarrassment flooded over her as she realized Jack was still watching her. But right as Jack was about say a stupid remark again, light blazed ahead, and out they came to the small exit pool.

"Please exit the pool" A lifeguard was there, waiting for them.

"Whoo! Wasn't that fun?" Gibbs turned to see everyone's expressions.

Will shrugged, yet his eyes were still washed with excitement while Scrum's eyes were no different. Jack had a sharp glimmer of lust in his eyes. Angelica scowled at the sight but quickly turned back to Gibbs. "it was fun, Gibbs" she replied thoughtfully.

Gibbs nodded. "So where to next?" he then asked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Please read on if you've made it this far! I'd also really appreciate it if you'd take the time to write a thorough Review. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! ^^**

* * *

Will still couldn't stop thinking about the way Angelica and Jack looked at each other on that dang ride. What was with them two? Why was Jack always so attracted to her?

_Elizabeth is way better..._

But Will tried to shrug the thought off. He didn't want to be always lost in thought while the others were always having fun.

He then followed Gibbs as he led the way to the Lazypool now. "How bout we settle down a bit, here?" Gibbs advised as they neared the pool.

Will liked the idea. Simple, and relaxing for once. And as he looked to everyone else's expressions, they seemed to like the idea as much as he did.

He quickly slipped into the pool, the cold water relishing the harsh and bumpy thriller ride they had just been on.

"This is nice!" Scrum remarked as he too sank into the pool.

"Very" Angelica agreed, her slick hair flowing about just behind her and for one split second, Will couldn't help but stare... But he quickly shook his head.

_What an idiot I am!_

He then noticed that Jack hadn't followed them into the pool. "Dang.." he muttered, knowing that Jack was bound to make a stupid entrance... and SURE enough, here comes Jack racing to the pool.

"Move Will!" He screeched as he then leaped off the edge. "CANNON BALL!" he yelled gleefully as he flopped into the pool. Small waves quickly built up from his wake, splashing Angelica and Will nearby.

"Jack, always so adventurous" Angelica teased.

Will only snorted over the fact of getting splashed.

"Aye Cap'n! Great leap!" Gibbs remarked as Jack quickly resurfaced.

"Indeed it was Mr. Gibbs" Jack agreed, his dreadlocked hair soaked as ever now.

Will then turned to hear yet again a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us, boys!" It was the teasing scowl of Davy Jones.

_Please No fighting, Jones!_

Will jerked his head to see the squidified man lurking just under the water's surface. He then loomed up and out of the water, his face dripping with droplets.

"Oi! Nice to see you here Jones!" Scrum welcomed, obviously not hearing the hostility in Davy Jones' tone.

Beckett and Jones started chuckling madly together while Barbossa, Blackbeard, and Teague were all silent from behind.

"Thought you went to go ride your little ride" Beckett sneered.

"We did. And now we're done" Angelica snapped back, her Hispanic accent getting the best of her.

"Oh can you speak up dearie? We can't understand you with that accent of yours" Beckett taunted.

Will gave the two hauty men a glare, and for a moment Angelica looked too aghast to say anything from the rude comment. This of course, wouldn't go by Jack easily.

"Hey! Stop messing with the girl!" Jack snarled. "Davy Jones, your Scottish accent ain't no better!" Jack added with a defensive glare.

"Oh but you can at least understand me" Davy Jones went on.

"Oh yes, you can hardly understand the girl. Hers is a whole different language" Beckett gossiped. This made Angelica look unsure and quickly offended, which made Jack even angrier.

Will felt anger crawl up his own throat. He didn't like it when his friends were made fun of...

"Oh shut your mouths!" Will growled.

"Make us" Davy Jones challenged, his daring eyes shining.

But suddenly and very unexpectantly, Blackbeard swam forward through the waters, his eyes glowing with hate now.

"Did you just insult my daughter?" he questioned.

Beckett and Davy Jones both stared at Blackbeard for a moment, a little too stunned to answer right away.

"WELL?" Blackbeard prompted.

"Um.. no?" Davy Jones lied.

"Course not" Beckett agreed with haste in his eyes.

"OH and did you just LIE to my face!?" Blackbeard snarled.

"I heard every word that came out of your flippin' mouths just now!" Blackbeard added with a snort.

"Well we... didn't mean it" Beckett confessed, making Angelica give him a hard stare.

"Bastards is what they are" Will heard Angelica then mutter.

And for a moment, Will was shocked she was saying this when it hardly even mattered about what they thought...

Suddenly Gibbs came budding in. "Hey, hey, why are we fighting?!" He yelled, bewilderment smothered on his face.

Blackbeard stared very long and very hard at Beckett and Davy Jones before turning to Gibbs. "We're not fighting." he assured and then turned to Angelica. "Angelica, are you ok?" he asked, his voice growing deep with concern.

Angelica only nodded.

"Good." Blackbeard then flashed another glare at the two men. "Maybe, we should have lunch now..."

* * *

Jack still wanted to rip the smug looks off of Beckett and Davy Jones' faces as they sat down to eat lunch. The warm sunshine glimmered onto the outdoor Raccoon Lagoon pool nearby.

This was the same place where they had eaten their pizza the other day, except this time everyone decided to get some lunch from The Loose Moose Café.

The Loose Moose Café had all kinds of simple yet delicious things for Breakfast and Lunch.

Angelica and Gibbs had gotten some crackers and soup, while Scrum, Barbossa, and Will had gotten some salad.

Hadras and Maccus, of whom they had met up with before sitting down to eat lunch again just decided to skip lunch and go straight for dessert.

Norrington, and a few others had gotten some sandwiches, but Jack had gotten completely nothing... He was still angry at how Davy Jones and Beckett had treated his dear Angelica today.

_Nobody should ever have to face being taunted by how they speak... That's just NOT FAIR... and it's just plain flat out RUDE._

On the other side of the table, it looked as if Will was agreeing with him. Will's eyes were locked hard on Beckett and Jones after their little scene.

Blackbeard wasn't any less shifty either...

_This day is turning out to be a bad day... I hope tomorrow is MUCH better..._

But as Jack thought hard about it, he finally realized that tonight would be the last night at the Great Wolf Lodge... tomorrow they had to leave...

_No..._

Sadness pricked at Jack now. He didn't want to leave the Lodge. There was so much he hadn't gotten to do yet! The Arcade, The bowling alley, the mini golf course, the spa, and this adventurous thing that was held EVERYWHERE in the Lodge called MagiQuest.

Jack learned that if you wanted to play MagiQuest, you need like this wand that costed a little over a hundred dollars. Anyways, with this wand you could go around and point it at stuff in the Lodge that would move or open. It was really quite neat actually...

And then... there was the Indoor Waterpark to still consider. Even though he had been to it every day while he was at the Lodge, Jack still hadn't had, had enough time to ride all of the water slides!

He felt awful now, knowing that tomorrow night... they wouldn't be here...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Finally had enough time to finish it... Please enjoy though!**

* * *

"The waterpark will be closing soon lads... what do you wanna do?" Gibbs asked sadly as they all finished up with lunch that day. And besides them having a late lunch, they also had eaten a late breakfast too, seeming Jack and Angelica weren't ready when it was time to go... wonder why.

"How about the Wavepool?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Nah" Jack quickly responded, remembering the rough times he had at the Wavepool.

But suddenly a familiar sound split the air as they all huddled around to decide where to go next.

The ringing bell of the Bucket!

Maccus quickly exploded. "Oh! Let's go get under the bucket!" Maccus yelled excitedly.

"Sure? Why not?" Angelica smiled at the hyper hammerhead pirate.

"Aye then! let's do it!" Barbossa yelled.

The crew of pirates quickly sprinted over to the bucket, where the millions of gallons of water would be usually poured.

"This'll be fun!" Hadras' high tone was heard over the mounds of water that was splashing, spraying and being gushed everywhere from the small playground set that the Bucket was attached too.

Jack then recalled Angelica's marvelous idea. "hey, let's lay down again" He suggested, giving Angelica a swift smirk at the mention of her idea.

Angelica only smirked back at this, which made Jack for once feel slightly outwitted.

But then Scrum's voice cut in. "Here it comes!" he yelled.

Jack quickly lied down just as the bucket began to tip. The millions of gallons of water rushed downward and onto the pirates.

"WOOOOO!" Jack could just hear Maccus' screech before the water poured down.

Instantly Jack's senses came alive as water filled his nose and mouth. His eyes were quickly flooded and then began to burn.

More water and more came crashing onto his face.

He felt his whole body dampen once it had started.

And with every heartbeat Jack felt more and more alive as he waited for the water to stop...

And finally it did.

His vision was clouded with streaks of water as he tried to open them and see, and he could hardly even breathe through his own nose, there was so much water in it.

He began spluttering up mouthfuls of water as the water stopped, and was slurped into the drains at the edge of the waterpark, where the tables were.

He finally flicked the water away from his eyes with his lashes and was able to see again. Everyone around him was soaked just as he was. And he couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Oh yeah! Totally awesome!" Davy Jones yelled from his position on the floor.

"Aye but now what shall we do?" Barbossa then asked, his face all dripping with water now.

"Don't know" Angelica shrugged, while rinsing her hair out from all of the water it had gathered.

" well...I mean... it is getting late... it's almost six now" Norrington stated nearby.

"Aye" Gibbs nodded. "Maybe we should head back upstairs, get washed, and then head down to the arcade!" he then advised, getting a much rather amused look from everyone else.

"Oi, then let's get dried off!" Scrum agreed cheerfully.

* * *

Angelica waited impatiently as everyone had to wait their turn for a shower. Three showers couldn't get any slower!

But it was all worth the wait once they all started to head downstairs to the Arcade. "So which way is it?" Beckett asked Gibbs as they neared the main lobby.

"Hmm... definitely not that way" Gibbs joked as he spotted the huge doors that led out to the parking lot. And for a moment Angelica felt a deep sadness ache from inside of her. Just by the looks of the doors made her feel deeply depressed. She hated the fact that they were to leave tomorrow.

_Better enjoy it while it lasts..._

She then moved on with the others as they rounded some more halls. They then came upon a huge glassed in arcade. "'The Northern Lights Arcade!' Here it is!" Hadras confirmed, while reading the sign.

"duh! Why would there be two arcades, Hadras?" Beckett snorted with an unamused stated look.

"Oh..." Hadras shrugged.

Jack and Gibbs then led the way in as everyone piled into the Arcade.

"Dang this place can make a man feel young again!" Teague jokingly remarked as they entered.

No replied, instead they just stared in pure astonishment. It was so beautiful! The place was like a glow in the dark arcade! The room was dark, and yet the floor was glowing with animal pawprints and trail markings everywhere! Games and machines lined the walls and everywhere you looked were just more and more fun things to do!

Prizes and achievements were won on the far side of the room. And yet everything else was just games!

"Dang! Look at this place, mates!" Jack was in awe.

"I... I don't even know where to begin!" Barbossa admitted.

"Hmmm... maybe we should get some tokens first" Gibbs joked, pointing to a token machine. "To play games you must have tokens. And when you win the games you get tickets to buy prizes!" Gibbs finished explaining with a nod, and with that, he darted off to a machine.

Angelica and a few others followed Gibbs to see how it worked.

"Firstly, you just slip some money into the machine like so..." Gibbs demonstrated with a twenty from Jack's pocket.

"hey!" Jack objected. But his money had already been sucked up by the machine. "Oh... sorry Cap'n" Gibbs teased in a friendly way.

Angelica gave a small smile at this. She liked seeing Jack annoyed.

"And then you just get your tokens!" Gibbs nodded as tokens started to spill into his hands.

"MY tokens, Mr. Gibbs.. Get your own money" Jack joked with a smirk. "Oh uh yes... your tokens" Gibbs nodded.

"Nah I'm just kidding" Jack smiled before giving Gibbs some tokens.

"Ok, who's next?" Jack then turned to Angelica, Will, and Maccus, the one's who had followed Gibbs.

"My dear Angelica, you get to go next" Jack smirked, possibly picking his favorite out of the three.

Angelica only returned the smirk as she slid out another twenty. The machine quickly slurped up the dollar and in return began spitting coins.

"there you are love" Jack nodded.

Angelica quickly took her coins for Will to go next, and then turned to Jack. "Thank you" she nodded, very sarcastically though. She then paused for a moment to look around the place yet again. So breath taking at first and yet now it seemed totally normal to her.

_Where should I start?..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Almost done with the story! I know it might seem sad as it is coming to an end truly, but please enjoy while it lasts! And don't forget to add a review! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Jack followed Gibbs to a game where you had to spin a wheel. "Look Cap'n! You could win up to a thousand tickets!" Gibbs remarked as he read the rules and instructions to the game.

"Cool, wanna give it go, mate?" Jack smirked.

"You bet ya" Gibbs smirked back before slipping a coin in. He then pulled the heavy leaver, making the wheel begin the spin.

"Let's see what it lands on" Gibbs then puffed as he sat back to watch the wheel spin.

It spun and spun wildly, looking as if it would never stop, but then it began to ease and slow down more and more, until it began going at a very low pace. It slowly at first rocketed toward a 500 point giveaway, but it then landed on only a 120 point giveaway.

"Aww... well it ain't too bad" Gibbs remarked as his tickets began to pile out.

"Indeed" Jack agreed, feeling excited for his friend.

_I need to start collecting my own tickets.._

Jack then headed off to where he met Norrington playing a game. "Whatcha doing?" Jack asked, his usual annoying tone getting to Norrington. "None of your business" the Commodore replied through gritted teeth.

Jack shrugged. "geez ok" he then strutted off and found Will playing Toss-A-Ball.

The game was quite simple really. All you had to do was toss a ball into one of the seven holes to get a few tickets.

_Looks fun enough..._

Jack then slid into another station beside Will.

"Oh hey Jack. Hardly noticed you" Will nodded as Jack began sliding in his token.

"Uh hey mate.. hardly noticed you either" Jack lied with a cunning smile, which made Will only roll his eyes.

"Aww come on. You know I was only kidding" Jack joked.

Will paused fro his tossing to look up. "Yeah I know..." he sighed before continuing.

_Well gosh Will! Have a little fun!..._

Jack then began tossing his own balls, and by the end of the game, he only ended up with about fifty points, nothing compared to what Gibbs had won back at the Wheel-Of-fortune.

Oh but who cares. It was an arcade! You could play as long as you ever wanted!... well as long as you had enough money and tokens.

* * *

That night they stayed at the arcade for what, about two and a half hours before deciding it was time to leave. They all sleepily slumped back to their room after finishing up and choosing their prizes.

"Boy am I tired" Will remarked as soon as they entered the room. "Same here mate" Jack agreed.

He was so tired, his vision was beginning to fill with haze.

Jack then turned to see what Angelica thought of about sleeping with him again. Maybe tonight would be different, seeming the two of them were tired?

Angelica only gave him a hard stare though as he turned to look at her.

He stared back for a moment before speaking. "Oh come on love, don't deny it. One last night. Please?" he pleaded, his eyes hardly opened. Angelica hesitated for a moment. "Jack, but what about last night? You said the exact same thing and now look where we are... we're in the same situation." Angelica explained, her gaze falling to the floor.

Jack sighed. He knew it was harder for a woman to accept it, than it was for a man. But just looking at her now, made Jack just want to hold her. She was a living trap for men, and she didn't even know it.

"Jack... you promise you won't even attempt to touch me?" she asked, her eyes dulling with challenge.

"I promise, love" Jack nodded before turning and heading for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jack had kept his vow. Sure it wasn't easy. But it wasn't worth putting the girl in another bad mood.

And as soon as Jack's eyes fluttered open, a horrible sensation hit him. They weren't going downstairs to the Loose Moose Café for breakfast. They weren't going to the Indoor Waterpark as usual. They weren't even going shopping again!... They were leaving...

Despair and agony thrived from within him. He then rolled over to come face to face with Angelica lovely face. Her soft breathing told Jack that she was still dead asleep.

He stared at her a moment longer before slowly reaching forward and planting a kiss on her soft lips without waking her... He then cracked a devious smile.

_She'll never notice..._

He then gave her another quick kiss and another. Yet after a moment, Angelica's eyes started to flutter open. Jack quickly closed his eyes and then opened them sleepily. He did a fake yawn. "Morning already?" he lied.

Angelica only gave him a confused look before rolling over.

_Yep, I'm that good..._

Jack then got out of bed, stretched, and then headed for the door. Nobody hardly stirred. Probably because they didn't want to face the fact that they were leaving...

Jack frowned. Well they had to leave someday...


	24. Chapter 24

**Final Chapter! Please read on if you've read this far, and if you HAVE read this far, you are very appreciated! And thank you for reading! This is my first story by the way... so yeah! ^^**

* * *

Everyone was feeling somewhat down as they headed for the lobby that morning. Nothing was ever going to be the same now...

"Well I.. I hope you all had fun" Gibbs slowly and sadly remarked with a weak smile.

"Lots of fun..." Davy Jones muttered sadly.

"W-Well let's try and cheer up, my peeps. We might get to visit some other time, right?" Calypso, or Tia Dalma then brightened a bit.

Scrum nodded. "Aye"

"Well for now we're leaving... and it's no fun" Angelica reminded them, her eyes dull.

"She be right" Barbossa agreed.

Slowly the pirates all headed for the checkout.

"Hello! What may I do for you? The bathrooms are around the corner and on the left, and the waterpark is just-" the cashier began.

"No. We're leaving... we know where everything is miss, thanks" Gibbs muttered, cutting her off.

"Oh! Well I'll just mark you here in the 'checked-out' list... and thank you for staying at Great Wolf Lodge! Come again soon!" The cashier smiled.

"Oh we will come again soon" Beckett retorted, getting a few chuckles from everyone.

"Well dang. She's in a good mood. Probably because she has the best job in the world..." Norrington joked sadly.

Jack only gave a nod to the Commodore in response. This trip had gotten this small group of pirates much closer as friends. jack could even remember the day when they had first came in. The boisterous noises and questions being asked. The quarrels and fights they had... but those things are now lost and forgotten..

They were something totally different now... they were friends. A big old clumsy group.

Pirates.

* * *

**Dedicated to Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**I'll have more stories on the way! **

**And I hope you check them out too! And thank you all for the reviews! Really means a lot! ^^**


End file.
